The Nectar of Immortality
by rinshy
Summary: Sequel to "Friendship and Love". The Inu brothers join forces for the first time in order to accomplish an impossible task - to make their respective mates immortal. What challenges will they encounter in their quest? How will they crack them? or will they EVER crack them? WILL THEY EVER SURVIVE? More Romance, more friendship, more adventure... Read and enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with the sequel as I promised! New readers, I suggest, Plzzz read the predecessor story "Friendship and Love" and then come here, for better understanding.**

**Plzzzz read and review**

**Hint" Rin + giggling = ringling; Rin + giggled = ringled.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha**

* * *

Chapter 1

The morning sun was lazily showing up, unsure whether to rise or wait for a while. Rin was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes to find her mate peacefully sleeping by her side. She took a moment to clear her vision. She gently rested her chin on her hand and began studying him.

Sesshomaru was sleeping serenely. Only after their wedding Rin had ever known Sesshomaru can even sleep; and for a reasonable number of hours continuously. He never seemed to have slept during those times they were travelling together. His face - No scowl. No hardness. No stoic mask! Now his face is so….. so placid. Never had she seen him so relaxed. _Aw! He's sleeping like a baby! _Rin fought hard from ringling, else he'll wake up.

He was undoubtedly happy with her and only with her. She was sure of that. She studied his striking facial features; his long silky silver mane; his long strong arms; those poisonous claws; his wide chest. _All these belong to me?_ Rin was amazed at her own fortune. This proud, arrogant dog demon lord of the West belongs wholly to this frail human woman! _How come?_ Rin couldn't help questioning herself. _He belongs to me! Only ME! I OWN HIM! _A big ringle threatened to explode before she controlled it with a gentle whimper. She shut her eyes and mouth tightly to avoid noises. She reopened her eyes only to be met with golden eyes piercing her questioningly.

"Gasp! You're awake!" Rin blushed red.

"You seemed amused" was all he said.

Rin couldn't help blushing even more. She settled herself against his bare chest to hide her face from him. She began tracing her finger on his chest as if writing something. _She always does this while thinking of something seriously. _Sesshomaru's curiosity got stronger.

"Rin"

That was enough for Rin to understand.

"I'm happy, Milord" Rin said with a blush.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little. _She's happy…. She's happy with ME._ He mentally smiled at the thought. "Hn"

* * *

Sesshomaru became alert as familiar scents filled the palace. He was waiting for the company of the bearers of the scent. Rin was in the garden. So he wanted to be somewhere far from her. His study will fit. He silently settled there.

Slight knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken broke in followed by Inuyasha.

"I have disclosed only to Inuyasha and have brought him as you have told me, Milord"

*BONK*

"You didn't '_bring'_ me as how you put it, you toad! I '_came' _with you" Inuyasha would never let anyone dominate him (except Kagome, of course), especially that toad demon.

Sesshomaru sighed impatiently, _FOOLS!_

"You ungrateful dog! How dare you-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru lost his patience.

"Look, Sesshomaru! Don't think you can push me around like this worthless slave of yours-"

"Inuyasha, you fool! Have you forgotten why you have come for?" Sesshomaru had to reason with his little brother. _God! Why me?_

Both the imp and the half-breed became silent after that.

_And this is just the beginning._ Sesshomaru began to worry what was to become of him by the time their quest was finally accomplished, if at all it will.

"Jaken. Leave"

"Wha-Uh-Yes, Milord" Jaken scrambled outside.

"Inuyasha. Jaken must have told you everything you need to know about this Quest to obtain Nectar of Immortality"

Inuyasha became more serious with the conversation. "Yes"

"Are you in?"

"Absolutely"

"Hn. I have planned to commence our journey to our destination, Gangotri Glacier, Himalayas in the ensuing month. I propose to leave Rin by your village so that the others will take care of her. Ah-Un will be left with her for protection"

Inuyasha was having his arms crossed, fully covered by his sleeves. He nodded his agreement.

"Whatever commitment you may be having, better get it over with by this month so that we may start next month"

"Okay" was all Inuyasha managed to say.

"Any questions?"

"….yes"

Sesshomaru didn't really expect a 'yes' for that question, as he was sure that his explanation was clear enough.

"What is it?"

"What's with all this concern, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru only raised an eyebrow slightly in confusion.

"You have asked me to join your quest, when you had no requirement to"

Sesshomaru knew that answering this question would expose the softer side of him to Inuyasha and he was not comfortable with it. He let out a sigh and said, "you need to ask? …..The quest is indeed a challenge. I may use your assistance"

"And what makes you think that I'll '_assist'_ you?" Inuyasha retorted.

"I have given you a possibility of making your mate an immortal"

Inuyasha couldn't argue upon that point.

"f-fine" Inuyasha surrendered in a calm tone.

However that was not the answer he expected of Sesshomaru. Even Sesshomaru hadn't intended to give such a self-interested answer. But Sesshomaru's pride made him give such reply.

Awkward silence.

Then the words slipped Sesshomaru's mouth before he could prevent it, "Just like Rin, your miko will need the nectar to become an immortal"

Inuyasha's head snapped up and faced Sesshomaru in surprise.

"…..She is Rin's companion. She deserves it"

Even Inuyasha was touched at his words.

For the first time ever, Inuyasha was feeling grateful towards his brother. His ever-scowling face softened at his brother, of all other demons.

"…Thank you, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha managed to express his gratitude.

Sesshomaru was taken aback at his words but little did he show on his face. He glanced at his half-brother.

"This quest is only for our mates. Never harbor hopes of brotherly affections from my side EVER!" Sesshomaru said icily.

Although he never meant it to sound that harsh, thanks to his pride, his words were worse than poisoned arrows.

Inuyasha only "Grrrrr"ed. Many cursed words were at the tip of his tongue, ready to hit Sesshomaru. But surprisingly, Inuyasha swallowed them all from exposing. _That arrogant bastard! As if I'd ever thought he's capable of such! _

Then the brothers detected a known scent.

The door to study was opened.

"Master Inuyasha! What a surprise! It's so great to see you!" Rin greeted him in her usual cheery mood.

She rushed to him and took him in a hug. "I missed you!"

Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes.

"Rin. Waddiya know! I missed you too!"

"Really?"

"yeah…. Without you, I have to babysit both Janaa and Astha, while Kagome's away!" Inuyasha complained grumpily.

Sesshomaru wanted hit his head against some wall.

Rin ringled at that. "Alright! Jaken told me only you have come. What about others? What's up, anyway?"

"Er…." Inuyasha was unsure as to tell the truth or not; in fact he was unsure whether he should say anything or not.

Sesshomaru came to the rescue, "Inuyasha had some errand to do in the nearby regions. He dropped by to visit you" That was what Sesshomaru was able to cook up at the nick of the moment.

"uh… yeah! So how're you doing, kid?" Inuyasha managed.

_'Lady' Rin to you, you insolent fool! _Sesshomaru scolded inwardly.

Rin couldn't help blushing before answering, "I'm doing great! Lord Sesshomaru is taking good care of me. I'm very happy here!"

"Glad to hear that" Inuyasha said, as he glanced at the proud self-satisfied Sesshomaru. _At least he's not so rude to her _Inuyasha thought to himself.

I'm so glad you thought of visiting me, Master Inuyasha! Thank you so much!".

Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

The hospitable girl went on, "I know you'll be hungry, Master Inuyasha! Come and have supper"

"I sure am! By the way, do you have Ramen?" Inuyasha began while following after the ringling Rin to the dining wing of the Palace.

"Hmph!" was all Sesshomaru could say at the moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken reentered the next moment.

Sesshomaru's gaze fell on Jaken.

"What have you planned, Milord?"

Sesshomaru remained silent. His mind was racing in anticipation of future.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing face-to-face. Jaken was trying to read the expressions of the Inu brothers.

"So, What about the others?"

"They won't have to know"

"Why not?"

"Will they let you on this task without them accompanying you, had they known?"

"….No, I guess not" Inuyasha said.

"Their life will be in great danger, if they accompany you" Sesshomaru added.

_My mate will not even let me go, if she knows… _Sesshomaru pondered.

"So our next meet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Next week at Village Edo"

"Fine. I'll be going"

Inuyasha left.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned to his bedchambers that night. Rin was sitting combing her hair. Sesshomaru studied the beauty of the beauty's long think black tresses, cascading down her back. Rin caught his eyes at the mirror's reflection and smiled. He slightly nodded at her reflection in acknowledgement. Although her hands were combing, her full attention was with her mate. He calmly came and stood by her side.

His hands gently began researching her shiny locks, his gaze not leaving hers even once. She blushed both at his gaze and at his actions. He knew he'll make her blush so. Suddenly, his hand caught hers. Rin's hand got weakened instantly that she dropped the comb.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, placing her other hand on her mouth and blushed even more at her accident.

Sesshomaru slightly smirked; momentarily though.

"Do you not plan to sleep?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"without you?" prompt!

"why not?" Sesshomaru asked innocently. Ahem…. Pretending to be innocent, actually.

A surprised Rin snapped aroung to face him. She blushed even more if that was ever possible. "Oh-uh-um…Yes, Milord. I shall sleep now!" Rin bowed quickly and rushed to her bed while Sesshomaru tugged at her hand he was still holding.

"Without me?" Sesshomaru asked even more innocently.

Now Rin was more than surprised. Then she understood that he was teasing her all along.

She pouted and wore a smug face, "yes! Without you!". With that she writhed her hand out of his and went straight to bed, trying hard to hide her smile.

She ran right into him, "Gasp!". Yes. The agile demon lord was in front of her the next moment.

"As if I would ever let you to."

She smiled shyly and placed her hands on his chest.

While she was taking steps forward, he was moving backwards, till he was blocked by their bed.

She pushed him so that he laid on bed; his eyes still fixed on hers. Then Rin curled up on his chest and gently planted a kiss on it. He felt himself shiver at the gesture. His eyes were shut.

"Rin" he said, which meant, _What do you plan to do to me?_

Rin chuckled.

* * *

**So? did you like the sequel's first chapter?**

**Should I do anything to improve it?**

**Plzzzz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So so so very sorry for my belated update, I'll update sooner in the future :-) **

**THANK YOU SOOO VERY MUCH FOR THE TREMENDOUS RESPONSE BY YOUR REVIEWS! I honestly didn't expect so many reviews for even just the first chapter. I got greatly motivated to improve the story's quality…. I hope all reviewers, followers and favouriters have read my PMs….. Many thanks for guest reviewers also….**

**This is fiction has romance + adventure; the former will be dominating. This is the first time I'm trying out in adventure genre…. Sorry if I disappoint you…. Plzzzz feel free to drop in ur suggestions…. **

**Plzzz enjoy reading and reviewing!**

* * *

For some reason not known to herself, Rin suddenly had this great desire to visit Village Edo. It has been months after her marriage and not even once did she visit the village. She remembered her promise to visit often. But how will she voice the same to her beloved husband? How will he agree? Whether he agrees or not, it's worth asking him. She was thinking of every possible way of asking his permission.

She entered his study. The whole time Sesshomaru was researching upon the parchment on the Nectar of Immortality, but when he scented Rin nearing, he immediately hid it and took out some other manuscript to replace it. She went straight to him and stood behind him. He resisted the urge of turning around to glance at his beautiful mate. He was waiting for her to talk. She didn't disappoint him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…." She began while placing her hands on his shoulders.

_What is she upto now? _Sesshomaru was curious.

"Um…." She began gently rubbing his shoulders which undid him. If she doesn't hurry, he'll lose completely.

"Rin" he stated simply. Rin knew it was his way of asking her what she wants.

"I was just wondering….." she dragged, not sure how to proceed without messing up her opportunity to get the permission. _Darn it! I had already thought of a hundred ways of asking him, but none is coming to my mind with him around! _she inwardly complained.

If Sesshomaru was of that type, he would have smiled.

Rin knew she's taking it too long and it is doing her no good. She took a deep breathe and said, "It's been a while since I was trained under Kagome…. I may need to gain perfection with my purifying powers…"

Now Sesshomaru knew what was coming. He restrained the smirk that was about to divulge. He was satisfied she wanted what he wanted as well. He had his own plan of taking Rin to her village. But why would he admit it and invoke her suspicion? Besides, he'd rather torture his mate for a while.

"Also I made a promise of frequent visits to Village Edo after our wedding….. But I never visited though…"

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at all the excuses she was bringing about to get his permission.

Rin's voice dropped a little, "So…. I was just hoping to make a visit…"

Now Sesshomaru turned to face Rin.

Rin got anxious and rushed, "only for FEW days! B-but I wouldn't go if you don't want me to…" she immediately regretted what she had just said although it was true.

Sesshomaru was beginning to feel guilty for torturing her so much.

"…Rin"

Rin timidly met his eyes. She looked a bit sad though.

_This girl! _Even if he was dead against the visit, the desperate look she gave would have made him decide otherwise. "you may go-"

Rin gasped in her happiness, all-smiling.

"but on one condition"

Rin's excitement paused. _'one condition'?_ Rin nervously gulped.

"I'm coming with you"

"YAY! I love you, lord Sesshomaru!" she immediatedly hugged him.

"and my compensation?"

"Huh?" Rin was confused at his sudden demand.

"You got what you wanted from me… Now my compensation?" Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly.

Rin blushed and ringled. She kissed his cheek and looked at him with anticipation.

Sesshomaru slightly scowled, "Is that it?"

"Gasp! Lord Sesshomaru! You are busy now!" with that she rushed out of his study grinning, before he caught her.

_Clever girl. She got what she wanted from me and now she's conveniently dismissing herself. _Sesshomaru smirked at it.

Now he had to plan his visit to the Village; to pursue his quest with Inuyasha and Jaken.

* * *

"RIN! AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Kagome came and took Rin in a hug.

"and I'm happy to see you. I miss you like anything Kagome!" Rin's eyes welled with tears.

"Rin!" Kaede and Sango chorused.

They all came and hugged Rin.

The women exchanged their enquiries and entered the hut all giggling.

Sesshomaru was standing outside with Inuyasha and Miroku, with all the children. _She's very happy with them…. So it will not hurt to leave her here for months when I am away._

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha for a couple of seconds and then took off. Inuyasha seemed to have caught the cue. So after a few moments, he started following him at a distance. Such well-organized brothers! (* author's WINK*)

Miroku hadn't suspected the brother's actions, although he noted those.

When the both were at a good distance from the village, Sesshomaru began, "Having investigated during the past few weeks, I have construed a less dangerous path to reach our destination. However the destination is as dangerous as given in the scriptures. Or so they say. As already planned we shall commence our journey next month"

_Man! He's really into it! He really must love Rin so much….. _Inuyasha pondered. Sesshomaru's diligence with regard to his mate's mortality reminded him of himself.

"Understood?" Sesshomaru asked after having received no answer from his little brother.

"Uh-yeah" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, I warn you. The quest is perilous. You have a family here. Think twice before-"

"I know Sesshomaru. But I've made up my mind…. If Kagome doesn't become an immortal, she'll die soon after having lived her short human life. My pups and I will be left all alone without her. You know that I'll do anything for her. I have no second thoughts about this"

Inuyasha forced himself not to be touched at the hidden concern in Sesshomaru's words. He was unsuccessful though.

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother _Determined as always, I see….._"If you so choose….."

* * *

The girls were chatting about their lives.

"So Rin, tell us, how's life with Sesshomaru?" Kagome winked.

Sango and Kaede laughed.

Rin blushed so much, she couldn't say anything, "Well-um… It's great! He's taking good care of me. Life is more beautiful than before! …except that…." Rin dragged.

The other women were confused, "except what, Rin?"

Rin swiftly laid her head on Kagome's lap, "except that you all are not with me. Otherwise, I'm the happiest woman on Earth!"

All women giggled in unison.

* * *

Sesshomaru observed as how his mate was playing with the children. His thoughts automatically flew to their own pups. Rin noticed her husband's body language so she let the children with the other women and went straight to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she began, as if asking him what he was thinking.

"You want them?" he asked, his eyes pointing to the playing children.

Rin looked at that direction and turned towards him, "Of course I do! And a lot of them!" she declared.

"A lot?" Sesshomaru was a bit surprised.

"Yes!...um" and she blinked once, as if she was thinking. Then she went on, "I want half a dozen children…. Or 'pups' in our case!" Rin said confidently.

"Six pups?" Sesshomaru was really surprised this time. But the thought only made him smile; in mind of course.

"Three sons, three daughters" Sesshomaru answered.

"NO!" Rin shot back.

"No?", Sesshomaru was confused.

""SONS! All six of them. Just like YOU!" she said as she took him in a tight embrace.

How could Sesshomaru help the millimeter smile that spread across his lips at such loving words and also at the thought of six toddlers – looking just like him.

Rin ringled a long ringle. Probably she was imagining six mini Sesshomarus too.

"But I wish for daughters as well", Sesshomaru said, his tone lightly tinged with complaint.

Rin's ringles only increased at that.

"Rin" Sesshomaru managed to say, in the overwhelming joy.

* * *

Rin was training with Kagome, to better her purifying skills.

"Rin, you need to focus. Then hit the opponent. You will surely not miss then" Kagome was training Rin.

Rin was trying her best to perfect in her purifying skills. _I'm the mate of the great dog demon of the west, Lord Sesshomaru. I should be tolerable, if not the best._

Inuyasha was watching his mate. He knew he'll have to part with her and his pups and God knows when he'll be back. Or _if_ he'll be back…. _Kagome…._

Sesshomaru was having his own time watching his mate. _Rin…. It has been only few months since we married. We have hardly begun our life yet. And now, I have to start off with this journey. Rin…. Please be well without me….._

"I…. have to tell something important" Sesshomaru started.

Everyone's attention turned towards Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha and I…. We just discovered that we have a business to deal with…. It is about our ancestors….. We have a task to complete….. It requires a journey to far off the West….. We have planned to start next month"

The audience was indeed confused. _Oh... Is that so?..._ Miroku wondered as he recalled how Inuyasha left few moments after Sesshomaru left, in the direction of the latter, earlier. "What….task are you talking about Sesshomaru?" Miroku managed to ask.

"To seek out our family's assets - weapons; they all are our family heritage."

And before anyone else questions, "Only the descendants of the great dog demon, Inu No Taisho can engage in the task. So Inuyasha and I are into this….. together" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth at the last word.

The audience could not get more surprised than this. They were at loss of words. Who would have thought Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be in any task TOGETHER? All these years, the only task the brothers were good at, 'together', was fighting each other. Besides, Sesshomaru used a lot of 'we's and 'our's in his explanation, while he was actually someone who only says, 'I's and 'mine's.

Kagome and Rin couldn't contain themselves. Both noted that Sesshomaru had unconsciously used the words 'our family' twice; it implies that Inuyasha is regarded as family by Sesshomaru, deep down within him, right? They wanted to scream in joy. Thank goodness their self-control was in tact!

"We shall be away for a few months. We will be back at this village right after we're through with this task. Rin and Ah-Un are to stay here till then"

Awkward silence.

"We shall not be interrogated further upon the topic ever." With that Sesshomaru concluded his false elucidation.

Sesshomaru tactfully left the place without giving anyone an opportunity to question him. That left with Inuyasha. All turned their attention towards the half-breed questioningly. Inuyasha began to get nervous under their stare.

"I… have some business to do" Inuyasha said and left immediately.

"Don't you guys have a feeling that…. those two are upto something fishy?" Sango asked.

"Yeah" Kagome agreed.

* * *

Rin was sitting in the middle of a meadow, picking flowers for her beloved husband. Sesshomaru came and sat be her side. Rin glanced at him and smiled. Then she continued her play with the flowers.

"Are you not going to ask me anything?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin looked up confused, "Of what, Milord?"

"Of our 'task'…. and of my decision to leave you at this village till I return"

Rin's volume dropped a little, "No…. you did say we are not to ask you anything about it, didn't you?"

Sesshomaru observed silence for few moments. He could guess what was bothering his mate which she is unsuccessfully hiding from him.

"I will be away (A/N: _"from you"_ should be implied at this spot) for a few (A/N: _"several"_ is the truthful word here) months"

Rin's head slowly went down, as she bit her lips; a huge lump in her throat was preventing her from giving a quick reply. She swallowed the lump painfully and said, "I know….".

But she'd rather not add salt to his wound; the very next moment, her head shot up and she gave him one of her best smiles, "but, Lord Sesshomaru is on a noble task, a-and has allied with his brother! I'm so happy for that!"

Rin's words indeed relieved him and warmed his heart, although he got annoyed at the mention of Inuyasha; however the relief and warmth dominated anyway, which shone in his eyes. _That's my Rin! She always understands me… and she never even doubts me- _The last sentence stirred feeling of guilt which he managed to hide from showing. He did lie to her; a lie which was sure to get exposed in future. Which might break her trust on his words. But what choice did he have?

_I have to keep her happy during these few days, before starting…. at least…._

"Rin. What is it that you desire?"

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter….. The next chapter has cuter, fluffier moments and on top of that I even have a pleasant surprise in it! so stay tuned ;-)**

**Plzzzz review :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so very much for your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting….. I hope all have read my elaborations in my reply…**

**Plzzz enjoy reading and reviewing….**

* * *

Rin pondered for a moment and said, "I have many wishes, Milord."

_Many wishes, you say…_ Sesshomaru wondered what they may be, "Elaborate".

Rin smiled mischievously. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He knew what was coming. Rin began singing.

**-SONG STARTS-**

I wish to utter your sweet noble name

To have my heart melted with the same

To have my soul vaporize in flame

I wish for YOU and you CAME!

I wish to join your shoulders; to live within you; To be frozen in you

I wish to forget this world in fun

I wish for us to be as ONE!

(Rin paused and ringled; Sesshomaru's vigilant eyes and ears were following his mate thoroughly; the slightest movement of his mouth was noted by Rin's sharp vision as his smile)

Even if you see me with from the farthest corner of your eyes

My legs wobble; my hands become as ice; my sanity flies

Akin to the shy moon that hides behind the clouds

I veil my flustered face with my black locks (A/N: i.e. her hair)

I mumble your name in sleep and dream knocks (Rin cutely winked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru eyes widened and he very lightly blushed – only for a second though; his head slightly spun; all because of a simple wink!)

If you part with me, my life will end (Sesshomaru felt a pang in his chest)

If you return, I will reincarnate and (although Rin was only expressing her love for him, he was not particularly comfortable with the words "my life will end" and "reincarnate")

Conquer your body and mind

(The pang subsided and pleasure took over)

Like how there is no moon without sky

There is no LOVE without US!

Even if time soars, skin wrinkles, our love only grows!

(All the feelings of uncertainty finally vanished in Sesshomaru's heart. For some reason, her mere words were like reassurance to him. _Which means we will be together for so long…._ He smiled!)

I wish to utter your sweet noble name

To have my heart melted with the same

To have my soul dissolved lame

I wish for YOU and you came!

**-SONG ENDS-**

Hazel nut eyes fastened with amber eyes. Rin was grinning widely. Sesshomaru was still smiling.

She is tall indeed, but her head didn't even reach up to his chin. He lifted her with his hand on her waist. Rin squealed in surprise. He held her high in the air, above his head. Rin ringled. Her musical laughter rang bells in his ears. He was swirling her round and round and round. Rin's ringles got stronger. She held her arms perpendicular to her body and dipped her head backwards, as if she was flying. When he began to feel dizzy he stopped. Rin relaxed and looked down at him. He lowered her, so that they are face-to-face. He lowered furthermore…. noses touched…. breathe mingled. Rin shut her eyes, eager for the kiss he was to grant.

* WHOOSH *

"Gasp!" Rin quickly opened her eyes; looked down at her mate whose face was several inches away. He made a mischievous smirk; amber eyes teasing hers. Rin scowled and pouted. Then he lowered again. Closer… closer…. This time she decided to make the initiative. She was so close to capturing him in a kiss.

*WHOOSH*

Again! This was like a silent competition between the couple. He was wantonly tormenting his mate. He was a demon after all!

The poor demon lord had no power of reading people's minds. But he did seem to have noticed the sudden twinkle in his mate's eyes. He suppressed a smile. He lowered her for a real kiss…. closer… closer….

***CRUNCH***

Reflexively Sesshomaru caught his bitten nose. Immediately, Rin landed on her feet on the ground. He was rubbing the light bite on his nose; accusing golden eyes piercing brown eyes. Rin was ringling like anything at his reaction. Sesshomaru was more than amused at her mischief. But his face hid it. She removed his hand from his nose and planted an apologetic kiss on the bitten spot. Sesshomaru's heart leapt. He bared his fangs at Rin; eyes, predatory. Rin could read his mind, _I can do better than that, Rin._

Rin's ringles ceased as she recalled last night; his gentle bites during love-making. "GASP!" Her face turned tomato.

*DASH*

Rin was on her heels, running for her life, ringling all her way! Sesshomaru took off a few moments after she did. He didn't want to misuse his power of speed and flight to get her. He only chose to run after her, after giving her sufficient buffer time. What's the fun when he catches him the next nano second she takes off? Besides, Sesshomaru realized that letting his mate win gives him greater pleasure than winning himself! Then he started running and he was at a good distance from her. _She is a fast runner for a human._ The ringling Rin turned and glanced his mate every now and then while running. In few minutes, when he knew that Rin's lungs and legs may not be able to take more, he picked up his speed and caught her in seconds.

"AWWWW! (panting) No….(panting)… No fair!…. (panting)" Rin was breathless. Sesshomaru enjoyed her face reddened with the physical exercise. He let her recover her breathe.

"My turn" He said in a deadly tone.

Rin's eyes widened; jaw dropped; she turned red from head to toe.

Sesshomaru eyed her waywardly.

He kissed her lips; then began the 'bite'y love-making.

* * *

Seeing the couple running off, the friends were standing better than statues: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou.

"Did….Did you see that?" Kagome began.

"Never in the million years did I expect Sesshomaru to play….to….to…." Inu Yasha stuttered.

"and even Inu Yasha is at loss of words" Miroku was amazed at both the brothers.

"yeah!..." Sango agreed.

"I'd never thought Sesshomaru is a fun-loving type!" Shippou exclaimed.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other in tandem and blushed. Each was able to guess what was running in the other's mind.

"Not now, Kagome! I'm in no good mood!" Inuyasha said grumpily, hands crossed and eyes closed.

"SIT BOY!" an embarrassed, annoyed Kagome yelled.

*THUD*

"GAH!…..vicious…. woman….." Inuyasha managed to choke out.

"Sango?" Miroku began expectantly.

"Not today, Miroku!" Sango firmly cut him off.

Miroku let out a sigh of defeat.

"Hey! What're you guys talking about?" poor ol' Shippou didn't understand a thing.

* * *

Hours passed. Sesshomaru was the first to awake scenting something foreign which he failed to scent much earlier. His eyes widened and breathe hitched at that. His eyes were smiling. Rin awoke sensing her mate and looked at him.

She cleared her throat and said in a cold and unfeeling tone of Sesshomaru, "What are you smiling about?"

His accusing gaze fell on her when he heard her taunting statement. "…"

"I don't care! I'm just curious" she persisted her taunting.

She was mimicking him. His gaze was stronger and his eyes penetrating through hers. But she was bold enough to face it because his eyes only showed that he was amused and that he was trying hard not to smile.

"What is it, Milord?" Rin surrendered.

Sesshomaru took a moment before answering, "The Heir of the West"

"huh?!" Rin was puzzled.

He placed his hand on her belly.

Rin's eyes widened. "Milord?... do you mean-"

"Hn"

Rin's eyes welled with tears. She hugged him tightly; eyes pouring happy tears. He returned her hug instantly.

In her joy, Rin couldn't help asking, "Are you happy, Milord?". It will be a half-breed.

"Do you need to ask?" was all he said. He felt it was too obvious.

"I'm sorry" Rin apologized. Her high spirits went down a bit.

Sesshomaru cursed himself for his reply and added, "yes…..".

Her spirits recovered their heights and she eagerly looked at him.

"…. and proud" he said that made her heart leap with joy.

"But the pup will NEVER be like Inuyasha" Sesshomaru stated smugly. Rin laughed.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin returned to the Village. While Rin already entered the hut, Sesshomaru was standing outside it. He saw Inuyasha smirking at him teasingly. Inuyasha saw how Sesshomaru and Rin were playing and knew what they were doing afterwards; Sesshomaru knew, he knew; his eyes narrowed.

Ideally Sesshomaru should have ignored Inuyasha. But how could he? "Stupid, half-br-brother!"

"Huh?!" Inuyasha stopped smirking; his eyes widened; he knew Sesshomaru was about to say "half-breed" but he changed it as "half-brother". Sesshomaru knew, he knew.

Sesshomaru huffed and left.

* * *

Poor Inuyasha hadn't expected the surprise attack when he entered his own hut.

"Inuyasha" Kagome was calling her mate musically.

Inuyasha flinched at the tone. He looked at his mate in fear.

"NOW OUT WITH IT! what's going on between you and Sesshomaru?"

"Wh-what?! Me and **HIM**? Wh-why are you asking me?" a stuttering Inuyasha said.

"We know you two are up to something fishy. Now tell me what your 'Task' is really about" Kagome persisted.

"Don't be stupid, Kagome! You're speaking as if we are on a secret mission which we are hiding from you guys!" Inuyasha just told the truth indirectly; but he had to convince his mate otherwise, "Why would I ever be on a secret mission anyway? And with someone like SESSHOMARU, of all demons on Earth!"

Kagome found his words sensible, although her inner heart disagreed.

"Give me one good reason for your suspicion that we both are up to something fishy!"

"That's simple! 'cause you both were never upto ANYTHING GOOD TOGETHER up until NOW!"

Inuyasha gulped. But he didn't give in, "Th-th-that's no good reason to suspect us…."

"Wh-" Kagome began, when Inuyasha cut her.

"First of all, do you ever think someone like that JERK would ever share ANY sort of secret with **ME**?... something he hides from all the others? Including Rin?"

"Um….….."

"WELL?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Er…."

"SAY SOMETHING!"

"I guess you're right"

"Do you still have any more doubts?"

"Er…..yeah"

Inuyasha was getting more and more anxious. "WHAT!?"

"Geez! Why are you yelling, Inuyasha?!" Kagome sighed and asked ,"Why can't we join you guys?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Face paled. Body froze. What is he to do now? He has to give some excuse to avoid them, but he can't give any without the approval of Sesshomaru!

* * *

**I'm sorry if I'm dragging the story too much; I felt that SessXRin moments post-marriage require reasonable coverage now that Sesshomaru is to leave her and travel.**

**I will begin their quest very soon.**

**Plzzzz review :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! I hope all read my response in PMs…**

**Clarifications: In the previous chapter, Sesshomaru playing with Rin and Rin mimicking Sesshomaru etc... I brought out these parts to show the intimacy between the husband and wife... also that Rin took the liberty of mimicking Sesshomaru and he's not even offended... It's like he's learning to be a normal husband...**

**Enjoy this chapter :-)**

* * *

"You're asking irrelevant questions, Kagome" said Inuyasha and immediately left the hut.

"Hey, wait!" Kagome was at his heels.

Inuyasha had to seek the help of Sesshomaru, at that moment and he hated that! Sesshomaru was still standing outside the hut. He knew something was up with the couple. He mentally braced himself.

At the moment Rin, Sango and Miroku were also there. Shippou was babysitting the children who were inside the hut.

"Inuyasha! Jaken said that he's going with you two! Then, why shouldn't we join you too?" Kagome argued.

The brothers were shocked. Both glared at Jaken simultaneously. _That wretched toad! _Inuyasha cursed. _Jaken. You will pay… _Sesshomaru's turn to curse. Jaken paled and panicked to death under the glares of the brothers.

Sesshomaru knew that something like this will come up in some way or the other; so he gave an already planned excuse, "Your company will not be required. It is a Task which we can do by ourselves without anyone's assistance. You have your little pups to take care of. You can't take up intensive travelling while taking them with you; there are hazards of climate and safety; nor can you leave them behind in the village. The same goes for the monk's family…. And while Inuyasha is away, someone has to remain to protect the Village…..". It is not that Sesshomaru actually cares about the village. He's only concerned because Rin is staying there.

Sesshomaru was having his back to Rin and staring at vacuum to avoid eye-contact with her or with anyone, the whole time. The spectators were taken aback at the lengthy explanation Sesshomaru gave with such patience. He never does that usually. _The things I do for, Rin…. _Sesshomaru self-pitied.

"Taking humans with us will only slow us down and prolong the completion of our Task. Jaken is following me as he always does. If Rin needs his assistance, he might as well stay behind"

Sesshomaru's points seemed valid for all. They couldn't find any reason to disagree. Sesshomaru didn't consider Shippou as a potential candidate at all. According to him, he was too young and weak.

Poor Jaken couldn't do anything. His beaks fell on the ground. He has clearer idea of the path to their destination. He is vital for their quest. Sesshomaru knew this well enough. Jaken looked at Rin pleadingly, hoping that she would deny his assistance. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and Jaken and blinked.

"OKAY!" Rin answered with full of spirits.

This time Jaken completely fell on the ground_ That girl! She wants me to babysit her even after she's all grown up! _

Inuyasha sent an evil smirk at the toad demon, his hands crossed. If Sesshomaru was of that type, he would have smirked too.

"B-B-But, milord-" Jaken's eyes turned into a waterfall.

"It's settled, Jaken. You are to remain with Rin" _although you are useless in protecting_ _her._

Jaken's weeps became even more severe, if that was ever possible.

The kind-hearted Rin looked at him and said, "Awww! Don't cry Master Jaken! You can go with Lord Sesshomaru. You don't have to stay back for me"

Jaken's waterfall dried up instantly as his heart leapt excitedly. He eyed his master with full of hope.

Sesshomaru was pleased, Rin always said and did what he wanted, even if she never knew it many a times. But why would he apparently express it? He began his innocent acting, "But, Rin-"

"It's okay, Lord Sesshomaru. You're already leaving behind Ah-Un for me. Besides, Kagome, Sango, Lady Kaede, Master Miroku and Shippou are there for me anyway" Rin said positively.

"….", Sesshomaru smirked to himself but he answered nonchalantly, "Very well then. Jaken, you may come"

"Y-YES MILORD! THANK YOU, RIN!" Jaken screamed. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes, while Rin smiled.

* * *

"I am very happy for ye, my child", Kaede said.

"Yeah! I was hoping for the good news from you, the whole time!", Sango said.

Kagome's eyes were sparkling with stars, "Whether it's going to be like you or Sesshomaru, I'm sure it's going to be really CUUUTE!" Kagome squealed.

"That is great, Rin! The little girl, I know, is going to give birth to a little one. It makes me realize how time flies" Miroku said.

"YAY!" Shippou was dancing in joy with all the other children.

Inuyasha was silent, _And now Sesshomaru has to leave Rin behind? _Inuyasha recalled his own past; when Kagome conceived their first child, Janaa; and their second one, Astha. How he was by her side the whole time. It indeed was a great material and mental support for the mother; not only that, it was a unique joy that he experienced with his mate. _And Sesshomaru has to miss all that?_

"Uh… Master Inuyasha?" Rin looked at him questioningly. He didn't say anything about the good news Rin conveyed.

"Huh?!... Good going, Rin. Give birth to one like you and not like that BASTARD!" said a smiling Inuyasha, keeping his usual proud demeanor.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled.

*CRASH*

Rin was not offended by Inuyasha's words, since she got used to it. But she did not fail to notice that Inuyasha was not excited as he should be.

* * *

"Do we really have to go?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his questioning half-brother.

"….. If you have qualms about the quest, you might as well not come…." _to the misfortune of your miko mate._

"It's not about me, Sesshomaru. It's about Rin" Inuyasha shot back.

Sesshomaru was surprised at the mention of 'Rin'.

"She's pregnant. You'd wish to be with her till she gives birth"

Sesshomaru was not able to give a quick reply. It was the truth after all.

"…Inuy-"

"Forget about you. Think about her! She'd want you with her, even if she never admits it"

"…..", again Sesshomaru couldn't give a quick reply.

"It wouldn't hurt if we postpone the Quest till she gives birth…. that girl deserves the attention and care", Inuyasha argued; his hands in his sleeves.

"…."

After few moments, Sesshomaru answered, "Inuyasha…. I intend to get her the nectar as soon as possible…...", Sesshomaru gazed up at the sky as if it was telling him something, "I have a bad feeling about adjourning this Quest….. I sense that the consequences will be….. _adverse_ if we delay". Normally Sesshomaru would have ignored Inyasha's words by keeping silence or he would have cursed him not to interfere. But this time, it was about the pregnant Rin's happiness that they are dealing with. So Sesshomaru couldn't help himself from giving an honest reply; explanation.

"Sessho-"

"It's decided. No further arguments will be entertained, whatsoever" Sesshomaru firmly cut in.

Inuyasha got annoyed and angered._ Stubborn idiot! _But he composed himself, because he knew it was no use to dispute after that.

"Fine! If that's what you want….. We will begin as planned"

Sesshomaru's silence said _"yes"_ to Inuyasha.

* * *

All material and medical supplies that were and would be needed for future months too were made available at Rin's hut. As days passed Sesshomaru and Rin became more depressed. But both tried to hide the same from each other; Sesshomaru wearing the distant, indifferent façade while Rin wearing her cheerful one. The night before the commencement of the journey came.

* * *

Inuyasha entered the hut where children were sleeping tight in their rooms. His gaze fell on Kagome who was preparing for bed. She glanced at her husband and found out that he is not in his usual self. _He must be upset about leaving us tomorrow….. _Kagome made the correct guess.

"It's Okay, Inuyasha. You are leaving to defend the honour of your ancestors….. Besides, I'm glad you are tying up with Sesshomaru".

Although Inuyasha felt soothing with the initial words, he flinched at the last sentence. He huffed with a blush.

Kagome giggled at him. He grumpily went to her and hugged her from behind.

Kagome was shocked. It was her turn to blush. When she moved to break away from him, Inuyasha protested, "No…. don't…."

For some reason she knew not, Inuyasha wanted to have her by his side. Kagome gave him a gentle smile, which warmed the half-demon's heart. They started making love.

* * *

Kaede had gone to a nearby Village. Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting silently in a hut. Both knew the awkward silence had to be broken as they had very little time left together.

_"She is pregnant. You'd wish to be with her till she gives birth"_

_ "Forget about you. Think about her! She may want you with her, even if she never admits it"_

"_that girl deserves the attention and care"_

Inuyasha was absolutely right. _Curse you, Inuyasha! _Sesshomaru thought dejectedly.

Rin started humming a new tune. Sesshomaru was able to deduce that she was preparing herself to sing. Sesshomaru already began to feel his mood lightening.

**-SONG STARTS-**

(Rin places her hand on Sesshomaru's cheek and caresses it)

Are you not the God that I worship everyday,

First thing in the morning with gay?

'Love' means 'Lord Sesshomaru'

Is there anyone like you?

(As he listens to the soothing words, Sesshomaru leans forward, traces his nose and lips along the side of Rin's face, keeping his eyes shut; then he hides his face in the crook of her neck. He inhales deeply and mentally records her sweet scent; his breathe and his lips pressed against her skin, makes Rin shiver in delight... She momentarily pauses singing at the sensation his ministrations have caused…. Then resumes her song)

Oh Lord! You protect me night and day

Like how the eyelids guards the eyes that sway

On beholding your vast love, I recall

That even the Earth and Sky have become small (i.e. Rin is describing how big Sesshomaru's love for her is)

(Sesshomaru's heart was melting at such praises)

Oh bright, beautiful crescent moon!

Come back to me in you majestic stride soon

I know what trouble you took to protect me

To take care of me; to provide me (she sang this line as she pointed to the provisions and goods inside the hut brought by him specially for her. Sesshomaru shook his head to deny that she cannot call it a 'trouble' for he never felt it was so)

(Sesshomaru began to worry about her good health and well-being. As if she read his mind, Rin smiled warmly, as she went on)

I feel all this nausea, sickness and belly heaving

But these are never a burden but a blessing

So do not fret, come lay on my shoulder, My king!

(These lines were like a reassurance for Sesshomaru. He felt his mind strengthening. He relaxed and leaned on her shoulder)

(Rin held Sesshomaru's face upward, looked into his eyes and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead)

I'm the most fortunate mother, as I have

One child in womb, another at hand that gave (A/N:- 'another child that gave' is Sesshomaru as he was the one who gave her the child in womb. Sesshomaru didn't mind being called a child by Rin)

Let your heart sleep like a child without fuss (she sang this line, as Sesshomaru laid his head on her lap)

One's mate succeeds his mother's status

So let me sing a lullaby, while you slumber, as

You have granted me the fortune of motherhood, thus

I am grateful to you; I am forever indebted to you ("Rin, don't sing such foolish things", Sesshomaru complained. Rin ringled and apologized)

You are my foremost child, as you listen to

The sweet lullaby and sleep in your golden cradle (which is Rin's lap)

Even the moon descends to Earth and mingle

To coax you to sleep and dangle (Sesshomaru fell asleep)

Wake up only when the morning birds chirp and jangle…

**-SONG ENDS-**

Rin stopped her singing, as Sesshomaru was in deep sleep. NOBODY was capable of doing these with Sesshomaru but HER. Rin dozed off in contentment.

* * *

It was early the next day, and the brothers and Jaken were ready for their journey. When in private, Sesshomaru embraced Rin tightly and gave her a fervent kiss, as if it was the last time he were to experience the warmth of her body and wetness of her lips. They parted each other's warmth reluctantly. Sesshomaru didn't want to leave her; Rin wanted to accompany him; neither was viable.

He turned and left her side quickly before desire took him over and make him change his decision. He was about to pick his armour up to wear it.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin began weakly. Tears that were controlled during the past days were collected her eyes, at once. A huge lump in her throat. She couldn't go on, else she'll break.

Sesshomaru stopped but didn't turn, for if he did, he'll fasten her in his arms and will never leave her, upon seeing her state of anguish. His own lump in the throat prevented him from saying anything.

Sesshomaru scented tears. His body stiffened; fists clenched; he is the reason for his pregnant mate's tears. His head dropped, in shame. But he didn't turn.

Rin inwardly cursed herself for complicating her husband's departure. She blinked several times to push the welled up tears inside. She took deep breathe and exhaled, thrice; cleared her throat. _He's leaving me…. for a long time span…. At least he could…._

"I….. have one request, Milord…. Please do not deny it"

_Ask not one, but many; ask anything. _Sesshomaru's mind voiced.

* * *

**What ever could be Rin's request, at the time of Sesshomaru's departure?**

**Stay tuned until next time**

**I know I'm dragging but the story will pick up it's pace from the next chapter…. In fact all the subsequent chapters will be thrilling and suspenseful... The best part of the story starts from here….**

**GOOD NEWS! Romance, comedy and adventure all are in one chapter! Yes! The NEXT one has them all! **

**Plzzz review for quicker update….. If you have less time, at least one word of review will do :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi dear readers!**

**I have added chapter 21 "Substantiations for SessXRin pairing" in the prequel "Friendship and Love" and re-updated few more points towards the end of that chapter today…. It throws light upon the couple's relationship… I suggest, you read that chapter, so that this fic will be more enjoyable to you ^^….. **

**Thanks for the reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! I hope all read my response in PMs…**

**Hint: 'Bros' means the Inu Brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. **

* * *

"What is it, Rin?"

"Could….could you please take Ah-Un with you?" Rin asked weakly.

Sesshomaru's head shot up in confusion.

"You and Ah-Un can fly. But Master Jaken and Master Inuyasha can't. I'm sure Ah-Un will be of greater assistance to you than to me"

Sesshomaru's head turned to the side, his left ear facing Rin. But he didn't look at her, nor did he turn around to face her.

Rin gripped both of his upper arms; she ran her hands up and down his biceps. Whenever Rin has a request to make her lord, particularly when she doubts his assent, she'll hold him for support, before she faints out of nervousness. Also, she psychologically feels that, he'll be more passive and her words would sink in much better in his mind, when she holds him….

She was right. Sesshomaru shut his eyes at the heating contact. His inner being knew that she was going to win the argument, they never made.

"Please don't worry about me. Lady Kaede, Kagome, Sango, Master Miroku and Shippou are there to take care of me. I'll be fine. I'm sure of it"

"….." Sesshomaru was still unsure of consenting, as his mind was partly weighing up the consequences, if Ah-Un was not with Rin and partly focusing on the warm caresses of his mate.

Rin's hands stealthily crept on his chest, as she embraced him tightly from behind. Sesshomaru's eyes widened; reflexively, his body made a slight shudder. He felt the warmth of her body pressed against his back, while her sneaky hands were slowly fondling his chest. How can he POSSIBLY protest either her touches or her request? He's done for!

"At least your journey will be at a faster pace and _you will return to me much sooner_", Rin stated in her sweetest tone, as she tiptoed and pressed her lips on the most sensitive part of his neck. Rin was blushing the whole time during her play.

Sesshomaru's breathe hitched; his mouth fell open and uttered without thinking, "yes"

She tightened her hold on him, which made him say, without giving a second thought, "If you so choose".

He felt Rin withdrawing her lips and relax her hold on him, as she smiled a smile of relief.

"Thank you, milord"

Then she released him.

Sesshomaru blinked once; twice; _she got what she wanted from me…. within minutes. With no dispute from my side…. How tactful! How…. how does she do this to me!_

Sesshomaru smirked. _And she does all these simply out of love… ignorant of what effect she has on my hormones._

_How I will miss this girl! _Sesshomarusmiled to , Rin managed to lighten the mood of her lord. _I will succeed in my quest and will return to you very soon, Rin. I promise. _

Sesshomaru wore his armour.

As the couple exited the hut, Rin said, "Master Inuyasha can be…..er…. his words may upset you occasionally, Lord Sesshomaru. But he is good at heart; reliable; trustworthy; So please ignore-"

Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh.

Rin rushed in anxiety, "a-at least for my sake".

It was Rin's way of telling Sesshomaru not to pick a fight with Inuyasha.

"Do not vex yourself, Rin"

It was Sesshomaru's way of telling her that he assented to her request. Rin was satisfied with that answer.

"Inuyasha! NO fighting with Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.

"If that BASTARD doesn't wag his tail at me, why would I be battling? Go tell HIM that!" Inuyasha shot back an impossible challenge at Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

Sesshomaru glared at his mate. Rin could clearly read his mind "_good at heart; reliable; trustworthy" you say? _Rin chuckled nervously; face lightly paled; forehead sweating….

The senior couple's argument brought the junior couple to reality.

"You're suspecting that I'll pick a fight!? If we ever end up fighting, it would only have been pulled off by him, I tell you!" Inuyasha quarreled.

Sesshomaru lost it. "If that's the way you want it, then so be it". He unsheathed Bakusaiga.

All were alarmed, including Inuyasha. "See what I mean!" he yelled at Kagome as he unsheathed Tesseiga.

The battle between the brothers began.

The audience was terrified. Kagome and Rin froze.

"Well done, Lord Sesshomaru! Please do not spare that worthless half-breed!" the dumb-witted green imp, provoked.

The rest of the audience shot daggers at Jaken.

***BAM-WHIP-THUD-CRASH*** Simultaneous thrashes on Jaken.

The imp was on the ground, half-conscious; several big bumps on head…. "please make peace with our ally, milord…." Jaken mumbled in his half-conscious state.

Minutes passed with minor bruises and cuts on both enemies…. Ahem…. sorry…. 'allies'.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please stop! PLEASE!", Rin pleaded. Her eyes welling up with unshed tears; her hands crossed as a posture of plea. Sesshomaru couldn't bear the scent of Rin's anxiety and tears and the sight of her worried and pleading form. He immediately backed off from Inuyasha, as he dodged the latter's attacks.

When Sesshomaru ceased his fighting stance and was at a safe distance from Inuyasha, Kagome shouted, "SIT BOY!"

*CRASH*

They have hardly begun their first task together, but already ended up fighting.

Kagome and Rin were overwhelmed with agitation. If it weren't for them, who knew how the fight would have ended?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha knew what was coming from their respective mates. If they don't do something quick, their quest will be withheld by the Inu wives. The older brother braced himself for another falsehood, "Not bad, _little brother_. You are less clumsy than the previous time". (A/N:- It was Sesshomaru's way of complimenting Inuyasha for the sake of it)

Inuyasha played along with Sesshomaru. He smirked, "I could tell the same to you, Sesshomaru!"

The brothers sheathed their deadly weapons. They wore a casual expression, as if nothing ever happened.

All including Jaken gaped.

It was as if the brothers fought for fun and not seriously.

Kagome and Rin still had their own doubts about their own husbands.

When the troop finally began departure, Rin rushed to Inuyasha and whispered, "Brother! Please take care of him….. I….." Rin's words got stuck in her throat as her eyes glossed up with unshed tears.

Inuyasha felt guilty for the fight they just made. Rin was pregnant. She can't keep worrying about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha battling, during their journey together. He whispered back, "I'm sorry if I worried you, Rin. Don't worry. Even if he calls me 'foolish, filthy, insolent or weak half-breed' or hits me on the head, I shall not hit back. Okay?"

Rin ringled at that and nodded eagerly.

"Thank you, brother!", Rin said, as she hugged him.

"Take care of yourself and of my niece or nephew, sister" Inuyasha whispered.

Inuyasha was never the type to say such sweet things. But with Rin, it was always an exception.

Sesshomaru huffed at them. He hadn't heard what they were talking but he knew too well of what it might be. _She probably would have said to not to provoke me or pick fight with me….. Rin… _Then Sesshomaru resolved to himself, _Do not fret, Rin. During the quest, I will not waste my time, battling with the brat, even if he calls me 'jerk' or 'arrogant bastard' or such things, being the foolish half-brother that he is... _

* * *

The troop (Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Jaken and Ah-Un) finally set off. They followed the predetermined path and had to cross mountains, valleys and seas. Rin was right all along. Ah-Un proved to be useful in carrying Inuyasha and Jaken many at times. Sesshomaru was feeling proud of his clever mate.

Jaken and Inuyasha were constantly quarrelling. Obviously, Inuyasha won every time, by bonking Jaken's head. The only time they were quiet was in the night, when Jaken slept. Sesshomaru ignored them completely. Else, he might end up killing either of them or both. Whenever the quarrel went out of control, Sesshomaru would only suppress the weak, helpless Jaken. In that way, the bros didn't end up in any direct fight.

So, eventually, Jaken will be suppressed by either of the bros. _This must one of the rarest traits in common between them….._ Jaken ponders in pain, after getting thrashed by both. The toad demon must really learn to keep his mouth shut, if he wished to survive the most dangerous bros in the history of bros.

Compared to Jaken, Ah-Un was a lot friendlier with Inuyasha. It became warm with Inuyasha when it noticed the half-breed's closeness and friendliness with Rin. Ah-Un deemed that, whomsoever is Rin's friend is also his own.

* * *

The bros scented danger approaching. "Jaken. Ah-Un. A demon approaches. Hide" Sesshomaru instructed.

"and it's a big one" Inuyasha said.

***SCREECH***

A gigantic, flying, fire-breathing bird demon.

The bros unsheathed and charged at it together.

Inuyasha can't fly. Considering the disadvantage, Sesshomaru decided to take charge, "Out of my way!"

"What do you think you're doing, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled.

In the course of their argument, they barely missed the fire attack of the demon.

Although the bros' weapons were extremely powerful, their attacks were not so effective due to the fire attack of that particular demon. Somehow the demon seemed unique and a whole lot powerful.

Significant time had passed but the only outcome of the unorganized fight was that the bros were beginning get exhausted and bruised, while there is not even a scratch on the bird demon.

_This is not good…. _Sesshomaru pondered and unleashed a powerful attack with bakusaiga. The bird demon should have gotten hit by Sesshomaru's attack; but Inuyasha was attacking the demon from another side; while slightly getting hit by Inuyasha's attack, the demon incidentally dodged Sesshomaru's attack which was then, about to hit Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Stay out of lord Sesshomaru's way!", even Jaken seemed to have grown to care for the half-breed at an infinitesimal amount, which he rarely and indirectly expressed.

Inuyasha was alerted by Jaken's warning, so he swiftly moved and barely dodged Sesshomaru's attack.

"HEY! You almost hit me you bastard!"

"Inuyasha, you are only causing inconvenience"

"Don't be stupid, Sesshomaru. You can't take down that demon by yourself, without getting hurt"

Now Sesshomaru's PRIDE got hurt, "Inuyasha, you fool! I am beginning to regret why I brought you into this quest!"

"OH YEAH! WHY I-"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken's call for rescue.

***ROAR*** Ah-Un's.

The bros were stunned to find Jaken trapped in one clawed foot of the bird demon and Ah-un in another.

Now they cannot launch a direct attack or it'll surely kill Jaken and Ah-Un.

The bros stared at each other; glaring; if only looks could kill!

When the bird demon tightened its hold, Ah-Un roared in agony; Jaken weeped and screeched in pain, "LORD SESSHOMARU! INUYASHA! SAVE US! **PLEASE**!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chap ^^**

**GOOD NEWS AGAIN! The NEXT CHAPTER is a SPECIAL NEW YEAR GIFT FOR MY BELOVED READERS! It will be the BIGGEST chapter yet! The best part is, it shall have adventure, humour, romance, sentiments, brotherly moments, surprises and suspense! **

**Plzzz review for quicker update :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Sotam, Thank you very much for your kind words in your review for "friendship and love" :)**

**SURE YOU CAN PUT CONTENTS OF CHAPTER 21, IN YOUR PROFILE OR ANY OTHER WEBSITES. You told me you'll refer my authorship anyway…. So I have no objection... :D**

**In fact, I'm glad there is someone to spread the good words in favour of SessXRin pairing... ^^**

**thanks again sotam!**

**Hi dear readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews, PMs, following and favouriting of both "friendship and love" and "the nectar of immortality"! I hope all read my response in PMs…**

**My thanks for the guest reviewers….**

**Back to the story…..**

* * *

Even Sesshomaru felt his heart moved at his vassals' plea.

The bros realized that it was not the time to feed their pride. Else, they would lose their loyal troop members. So they made up their mind to compromise, a little.

The bird demon was flying much higher, that Inuyasha could not reach it. He could only attack from the ground.

Sesshomaru's icy eyes pointed at Inuyasha as he (Sesshomaru's) pointed his sword at the demon's beaks; then the demon lord charged at the demon's clawed feet. Inuyasha caught the cue.

While the bird demon breathed fire, Inuyasha countered it with his own attack from ground. His red attire was also fireproof. So he effectively managed and distracted the demon with his counterattacks.

In the mean time, Sesshomaru maneuvered and cut both legs in one slash.

Inuyasha called out, "Sesshomaru!". Sesshomaru gave a look of acknowledgment and charged at the falling demon. He launched a series of attacks with bakusaiga which completely disintegrated the demon.

Meanwhile, Jaken and Ah-Un who were entrapped in the claws of the demon's slashed feet, were screaming as they were going to crash to the ground. Inuyasha jumped high and chopped off the claws, as the incised feet fell, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Both the captives were released from the tight hold. While Ah-Un managed to fly before he hit the ground, Inuyasha caught Jaken in the air.

In the end, it was such that, none could tell who dominated the whole battle. Both the brothers seemed to have their fair share of domination in the ordeal.

* * *

The troop members ended up with several cuts and bruises, but none of those were serious enough to endanger their lives.

Inuyasha tended to the wounds of Ah-Un with the quick-healing medicinal herbs, Kagome gave him.

***PLOP***

Inuyasha clumsily dropped the medicine, on Jaken's head, "Treat yourself!"

"HEY!" Jaken yelled, but calmly treated his wound. He didn't want to quarrel, at least for the moment, as it was Inuyasha who made Jaken safely land on ground. He doubted whether his lord would have taken the trouble of catching him from the fall. Jaken would have ended up with few broken bones. Thanks to Inuyasha, he was merely bruised.

Inuyasha took few moments to mentally prepare himself and waited for the irritation to ebb away. Then, he went to his brother who was sitting, leaning against a tree. Sesshomaru was staring at vacuum as always. He did not bother himself to glance at Inuyasha or ask him what he wanted.

Inuyasha placed medicine beside Sesshomaru and calmly said, "This is for you"

No reaction.

The annoyed Inuyasha glared at his half-bro, searching his head for an appropriate curse for Sesshomaru.

_"Brother! Please take care of him…" _Rin's desperate, tearful tone chimed in Inuyasha's mind. He let out a sigh.

"I know you wouldn't use medicine even for the deadliest injury but…."

No reaction.

"It was _Rin_ who specifically told me to give this to you when you get hurt. The _pregnant girl_, made this _specially for you_" Inuyasha said casually and left.

No reaction.

When Inuyasha was at a distance, he settled himself behind a tree and started taking care of his own injuries. Then he peeked from behind the tree. He smirked mischievously at the sight. Sesshomaru was treating his wounds with the medicines.

The fact that 'Rin specifically told' him about the medicine was true. But she didn't make them; she had Kagome make it for Sesshomaru and the others. _Such a simple lie wouldn't hurt. By the time he comes to know that I partly lied, he'll probably be at his palace. He wouldn't bother to come all the way and battle with me for that, by then….._ Inuyasha thought, feeling proud of himself for managing to lie without invoking Sesshomaru's suspicion.

* * *

Of course, Sesshomaru would never forsake Jaken and let him die, when a fatal danger approaches. But many a times, when Sesshomaru ignores Jaken when he foolishly gets himself in non-fatal dangers, Inuyasha came for immediate rescue. Deep down within Jaken's heart a feeling of gratitude developed for Inuyasha.

After the recues, Inuyasha would obviously tease and insult the toad demon every time. Undoubtedly Jaken would also get provoked. And again, a new quarrel would begin, like, say for example:-

"You should watch where you going, if you wish your ugly head to remain in your body" Inuyasha griped.

"I never asked a filthy, half-breed like you to save me!" Jaken shooted back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"FILTHY HALF-BREED LIKE Y-"

***BIG BONK***

"a-a-a-a-o-o-o-o-o-w-w-w-w-w…" a half-conscious Jaken would whimper in pain. Huge swelling on the head.

"Shoulda let ya drown in the stream!" Inuyasha huffed.

Sesshomaru would observe golden silence, throughout the episode.

To ease his temper, sometimes Sesshomaru would count from 1 to 1 million; some other times, when the going gets tough, he would count backwards from 1 million to 1; when the going gets even tougher he would recollect his sweet memories with Rin – that had definitely did the magic every time.

But Sesshomaru consoled himself. Earlier he had to protect Jaken and Ah-Un by himself. According to him, doing anything other than seeking the Nectar of Immortality for Rin, is a waste of time. Now Inuyasha is doing the job of protecting his vassals. Inuyasha is also helpful in handling situations of a big and multiple demons' attack. It is not that Sesshomaru cannot handle them single-handedly. But if he does, it will cause bigger injuries and damages. Also the quest would have slowed down significantly in the process. With Inuyasha around, the troop is able to progress twice as fast as they normally do.

Sesshomaru's burden on the shoulders were invisibly shared by Inuyasha. Both knew it too well; but Sesshomaru was too proud to admit his dependence on Inuyasha's assistance, while Inuyasha was too proud to admit that he assisted; that too, Sesshomaru.

Six months have already passed. Countless demons obstructed their progress. They were all dealt with by the Inu bros.

_She must be carrying for nine months already by now… It is almost due..._ Sesshomaru was growing more and more anxious, although his cold demeanor was at place. But Jaken and Inuyasha never missed to notice it. They could only feel pity but could do nothing about it.

* * *

There was a stream nearby where Sesshomaru decided to wash himself. He got in, after undressing. He began to relax by chanting the most powerful Mantra; the _'RIN'_ Mantra; chanting her name in mind, gives enormous strength for his mind and body. All of a sudden, his meditation got interrupted by Inuyasha's scent. Even Inuyasha wanted to take a bath. But, they had to continue their expedition shortly, and Sesshomaru would not be patient enough to wait for his brother. So Inuyasha had no choice but to join the demon lord. The half-demon came, stripped off his clothes and entered the stream.

Sesshomaru turned his head away. _Foolish half-b-brother! _Ever since Rin became pregnant, Sesshomaru avoided using the term 'half-breed' to curse Inuyasha or for any occasion.

The only sounds those were heard were sound of stream flowing, birds chirping, animals cooing and Inuyasha splashing.

"Rin must be carrying for almost nine months by now", Inuyasha said as if he is speaking to himself, loud enough for Sesshomaru's ears. He was gazing at vacuum just like Sesshomaru.

"…..", Sesshomaru's silence told Inuyasha that the former is willing to listen anything that concerns 'Rin'.

"I wonder what she's doing now…. Picking flowers… Fetching water… Plucking herbs… Er….. cleaning the hut…. or-"

"She works?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Uh…Yeah… I guess she will. Kagome and the old lady will make sure she does."

"W-H-Y?" Sesshomaru asked slowly and venomously, as he glowered at Inuyasha.

"What's with those daggers you're shooting at me!? Don't you know that pregnant women engage in a lotta physical activities to ensure a normal delivery?" Inuyasha shot back.

"…. Is that so?" Sesshomaru said as he calmed and started daydreaming. His mind was with Rin who would be doing such house chores.

"hu-yeah" Inuyasha said. He sympathize Sesshomaru who was not by Rin's side to know such things.

"and her food consumption would have to change?" Sesshomaru asked. He was curious as to know what other disciplines Rin would have to observe.

"of course! In the initial months, she would have felt nausea. She'd prefer food, fruits and stuffs tasting sour…... She would have felt a lot hungry; she'd eat a lot; her tastes for food would have undergone a change….. Choice of food is also very important; she could have only nutritional diet and avoid stuffs that may affect the pup"

"You seemed to know a lot about it"

"I've fathered two pups already….. I was with Kagome the whole time. I'm all too familiar with how she was; what she wished; what she needed; good and bad things for her and the pup and so on"

"…."

From Sesshomaru's silence, Inuyasha could feel the former's feeling of resentment of leaving Rin. Inuyasha could comprehend that even Sesshomaru wanted to be with Rin and know so much about these things.

"Kagome and Kaede will take care of Rin, I'm sure….." Inuyasha said in his attempt to comfort Sesshomaru.

"….."

"You can be with her and make out these things the next time she conceives" Inuyasha was persistent in his effort to comfort him.

Strangely Inuyasha felt his back burning.

He turned to find Sesshomaru shooting fiery glares at Inuyasha. "Ga….h! What's wrong with you, Sessho-"

***HUGE SPLASH***

Inuyasha was drowned by the 'huge splash' Sesshomaru made at him.

"bllllrrrrrrrrrrrr….." Inuyasha struggled underwater. He finally came to the surface and drew in volumes of oxygen he was robbed with.

"YOU JERK! Huh?!"

Sesshomaru was already out of the stream and dressed; he was walking towards the camp.

* * *

The troop beheld vast stretches of mountains. _THE HIMALAYAS!_

They finally spotted the targeted section of the mountains and began their hiking. It was a snow-capped mountain. So by the time they reach the peak, the entire expanse will be carpeted with snow.

They camped at a cave.

Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall, eyes fast shut; while Jaken and Ah-un slept off; Inuyasha was simply at his sitting posture; eyes shut.

* * *

Rin was comfortably seated on Sesshomaru's lap; she was meticulously working upon the flowers to make a crown for herself. Sesshomaru's gaze was intent upon her and it never faltered. She instinctively looked up and was confused at his steady gaze.

She knew he was seriously thinking about something… No. Not about 'something'; but about HER. She lifted her forefinger and gently pressed it on his cheek. (Only she can carry out such bold gestures with him, of course). Sesshomaru never minded any of such touches, because, he felt only her pure love and not even a tinge of arrogance or dominance by such gestures. "What are you thinking about, Milord?"

A second passed.

"You"

Rin blushed and smiled, _I knew you do! _"Oh! What of me?"

"You are mine"

Rin blushed so much, that she hid her face in the crook of his neck. Sesshomaru's lips upturned by 1 millimeter.

Prompt reply: "Of course, I'm yours! ONLY YOURS! My mind, body, soul, EVERYTHING, belongs to YOU! In this birth, and every other birth I take in future, on earth, heaven or hell." Rin was getting a bit emotional, "I can't even the think of another male! DISGUSTING! I'd rather DIE! I'M ONLY YOURS! **FOR** **ETERNITY!**"

Upon her proclamation, she lovingly pressed her lips on his neck. She began sucking it.

While her words profusely warmed Sesshomaru, her actions heated him up.

Her tongue and teeth began playing with his skin, as her hands wrapped his neck.

She didn't stop at that. She was invading the rest of his being. Her actions were bolder than the previous time they made love. Supposedly Sesshomaru should have taken control from there; but he chose not to. He felt himself too weak to do so, at that moment. He knew she was 'controlling' him, like a lifeless puppet. And he didn't seem to mind, one bit! 

Sesshomaru's stomach was churning; mind was swirling; face was scowling at the sensations.

"KhKhGuh!" was the noise that inadvertently slipped his lips. _God! How does she do this to me!? How does she have this power on me?!_

He had a hard time balancing between, experiencing her love-making to him and throttling all those _'gasps'_ and _'moans'_ that threatened to exit his mouth. He was breathing heavily. His eyes widened at the boldness of her lips, hands and her body. _Gasp! Audacious woman! How dare she make me feel this way!_

Sesshomaru totally lost himself. He loved every moment of it! He loved HER!

Sesshomaru opened his eyes only to find the sleeping Inuyasha, Jaken and Ah-Un.

Only then he realized that his past sweet memories with Rin came as a dream when he dozed off. He grew restless. He wanted her near him. Just like in the dream. _NOW!_ Sesshomaru inwardly scoffed at the idea. She was too far to have her 'NOW'. In fact, he'll have to wait for at least six more months to get back to her. _That long? _His inner being was desperate for her.

He got up and left the cave. _I'll have you, my Rin. Very soon, I'll have you again!_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked out the cave. He was only pretending to be asleep. He woke right after he scented Sesshomaru's arousal, when the latter was still asleep. Inuyasha understood that Sesshomaru was dreaming about Rin. The thought made the half-breed brood over the hard luck. _That guy… It took him so many centuries to find happiness and now he's away from her in only months after their mating….. away, from his carrying mate for continuous months… No news to and fro…. What a terrible fate! When will they ever be together?_

Inuyasha tried to ignore his instincts' warning …._or will they….?_

* * *

The troop resumed their journey. The sky was gloomy. An odd aura filled the atmosphere. Sesshomaru could understand that something was up and it was definitely no good! He felt his insides hurt for some reason unbeknownst to him. Rin's due any day. _Why should things be so ominous NOW? Why should I have this bad feeling NOW?_

"HUH! Who are you?" Inuyasha's words interrupted his thoughts.

In front of them was a weird-looking man; way past middle-age; seemed to be around sixty or so; fair complexion but tanned over the years; big mustache; long beard; long black tresses tied up at the top of his head in a bun; forehead smeared with what scented to be ashes of herbal wood; round, brown, nutlike balls tied up in a chain, around his neck; clad in saffron clothes; while his body below from hip was entirely covered up to his ankles, his torso (above his hip) was bare which was wrapped by a long saffron shawl; his torso was also smeared with those ashes.

He was having a round jug in one hand and a weird stick in the other; wearing sandals; all were wodden.

His eyes were gleaming; there was an aura about him that illumined him; he was human; no doubt; so no threat; or so Sesshomaru thought.

"Demons?!... huhun (chuckling with mouth closed). I am sage Hari", was the old man's answer.

Sesshomaru was stoic as always. Inuyasha's eyes twitched at the strange sight and words; mouth was open.

Jaken beak fell open to talk but no words came out. Ah-Un blinked.

"Uh…." Inuyasha had no idea what to talk of.

The sage relieved him of the pressure, "What are you demons doing here?"

"That is none of your business" Sesshomaru answered.

The sage only smiled; then shut his eyes, as if he was musing intensely.

The others were confused. Several moments passed. Sesshomaru grew impatient, "out of my way"

The sage opened his eyes and faced Sesshomaru, "So you are the demon Lord Sesshomaru… and with you, you have your half-brother, half-demon Inuyasha….. and your servants"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened; Inuyasha and Jaken gaped in bewilderment.

* * *

**Who is this sage anyway? What does he have to say? How does he know them so perfectly?**

**And what's with Sesshomaru's 'OMINOUS' feelings? What do the gloomy weather and dark aura have to convey?**

**Stay tuned until next chapter ;-)**

**I hope I haven't disappointed you all with what I called as 'SPECIAL NEW YEAR GIFT' ^^'**

**The next chapter will have a big surprise, suspense, some brotherly moments/ sentiments and a bit of humour.**

**Plzzzz review for quicker update :D….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi dear readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! I hope all read my response in PMs…**

**In case you are curious as to how Sage Hari looks like, then go to the following link (remove the spaces). The pic is not him; but the pic will give you a vague idea of his appearance.**

** maharishis . blogspot . in/2010/01/viswamitra . html**

**Hope you like the story….**

* * *

"How…..how did you know us!?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment.

"Have you seen us anywhere before!?" Jaken was in his own world of shock.

"No. I have never even heard of you all. This is the first time I am seeing you"

All but the sage became visibly tensed.

"Th-th-then how did you make such an accurate guess?!" Jaken screeched.

"Accurate? Yes. But no guess. It is the fact, isn't it?" the sage asked politely.

"Yes! But how?" Jaken panicked.

"I am a sage. The severe penance, meditation and strict rituals which I have undertook during my life time, has granted me the power to read time - past, present ...and _future"_

The troop froze in bafflement. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

_How could this be?... _Sesshomaru pondered.

"You all are on a hazardous quest. Almost impossible, being the demons that you are"

"How do you-er….. so you read the past and present, huh?", an alarmed Inuyasha asked.

The sage calmly nodded.

Sesshomaru scoffed, _How dare he say that it is 'almost impossible'!_ "Impossible or not is for this Sesshomaru to say. Let's go" He ordered his troop.

"Think twice before deciding anything Sesshomaru", was all the sage said. Then he turned to leave when Jaken yelled.

"How dare you call our Lord Sesshomaru, without honorific!", Jaken said, as if it was the most important thing to dispute upon at that moment.

The sage turned and stared at Jaken blankly. Jaken paled and hid behind Sesshomaru. "HuHun", with that close-mouthed chuckle he started leaving.

Sesshomaru was really annoyed. "What do you mean?" he asked icily.

The sage turned again and faced Sesshomaru. "you will know in future"

The demon lord was on the edge, "Tell us!... or die" he unsheathed bakusaiga. Normally Sesshomaru doesn't act so hostile with humans. But his anxiety about Rin and his pup and the uneasiness that plagued him from morning made him act aggressively.

"Sesshomaru. Do you think you can kill me with that weapon?" the sage asked, who was beginning to lose his temper.

Sesshomaru was so pissed off that he began his attack on the sage. But Bakusaiga seemed to have become ineffective! Sesshomaru was astonished. He swung it twice; no reaction!

"Unwise, demon! You dare to kill a human so heedlessly, while you have a pregnant human wife in fatal danger!" the sage retorted.

Sesshomaru froze; eyes widened; mouth fell open by few millimetres. Inuyasha and Jaken were gaping like anything.

_RIN!... NO!..._

* * *

Sesshomaru and his troop entered the sage's hut, with the exception of AH-Un. All males took their seat.

"I am unhappy to say this… but the future has it that your wife and her child will not survive the delivery", said the sage, in a dejected tone.

Mournful silence filled the entire hut. All were heart-broken. Sesshomaru was at an even worse state. Jaken began crying.

Sesshomaru was too hurt to speak. He was as good as a statue.

"This doesn't make any sense! A sweet girl like Rin has to-to….", Inuyasha let out a sigh of defeat.

The sage slowly shook his head in pity.

"What's with all those Gods up there? What has she done to deserve such a fate?" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up; one of his fists help up; his whole being was trembling at the thought.

"There is no point in blaming Gods. What you reap is what you sow. That is the law of karma"

Awkward silence.

"A wife is bound to face the consequences of her husband's actions, be it good or bad"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. His breathe hitched.

"Sesshomaru. Your good deeds will protect you and your family… while your sins will cause the adverse effect"

"…"

"Killing even a single creature is a sin. And consequences for the same are inescapable….. killing innocent lives will bring about even worse consequences"

"OH NO! RIN!" Jaken's eyes became a waterfall.

Now Sesshomaru understood what it was all about. He had killed countless innocent lives in the past, although he doesn't from the times the little Rin joined him. Now Rin and their pup have to suffer as a consequence!?

Sesshomaru was devastated. He didn't utter a word. What can he do? He can't go back to the past and undo his actions!

Strangely, at the moment, Inuyasha's support and his enquiry with the sage on behalf of Sesshomaru, gave the demon lord some strength.

"Is….isn't there ANYTHING we could do to about this?" Inuyasha asked desperately, and he was not ashamed of it.

Jaken, Sesshomaru and the sage looked at Inuyasha.

"I dunno about stuffs like Karma or whatever. But if someone has committed 'sins' as you say, and he is presently repenting for the past misdeeds, isn't there ANY WAY by which he can escape, the effect of such actions?... I mean, if all were to be punished for past sins, be it big or small, then I daresay, NOBODY will survive in the world and that includes me and you, Sage Hari", Inuyasha argued.

All others were stunned at how someone like Inuyasha was capable of such sensible thinking. Even sage Hari.

"Sage Hari…. I have heard that 'God' is kind and generous… is that true?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Absolute truth!", the sage said promptly.

"Surely the one they call as 'God' up there, cannot even forgive past actions of Sesshomaru and save the life of a fine girl like Rin and the life of a fragile innocent pup….. then He does NOT deserve to be called KIND and GENEROUS!", Inuyasha yelled.

Pregnant Silence.

The sage nodded approvingly at Inuyasha.

"Please Sage Hari. Tell us SOME WAY… ANY WAY by which we can save them" normally Inuyasha was never one to request anyone; But, as said earlier, Rin was always an exception.

The sage smiled, "You are very wise for a half-demon….. your previous statements themselves possess the solution to your predicament"

Sesshomaru looked at the sage in surprise. His breath got caught in throat. His hope revived at those words.

Jaken suspended his weeping to listen.

"Huhun… Only God is capable of dissolving accumulated karma, nullifying the consequences and rewriting the future. Surrender to him. He'll take care of the rest"

The troop felt relieved at the availability of a solution, but was puzzled.

"….and how do we do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"There are no hard and fast rules for that. But you will know how to, when the time comes. Trust me! Your conscience and instincts will guide you through…"

"…."

"There is nothing more to discuss about, in that front…. But remember, God is the only solution. There is nothing else you can do by yourself"

"….er….right" Inuyasha mumbled in confusion.

"That is great, sage Hari! At least we have an assured solution", Jaken recovered his spirits.

"What about the Nectar of Immortality?", Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Continue your quest. If you manage to win the mercy of God, you will surely obtain it", said the sage.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "I will conquer the Heaven and obtain it"

"Huhuhun….. you can conquer the Heaven. But not with your mere physical strength and power"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Sesshomaru. Do not think you can conquer anything with strength and power. This time you are up against the Heaven. Do you think that those Gods, Demigods and angels above are so unsophisticated as to lose to demons, in strength?" the sage said.

The entire troop froze stiffened at those words. _He knows all about this! He seems to know much more than we ever do! _ Jaken was taken aback.

The sage sighed, "You need to know the history. Several billion years ago, both demons and Gods had equal strength. When demons began warring against the Gods, the supreme God granted several boons to the Gods; boons of Nectar of Immortality, celestial weapons, army, boons of great strength and power, what not?… with that the Gods managed to defeat the demons. Till now, the Gods and demons are in bad terms, due to the past enmity. The Nectar is guarded and is under constant vigilance, of the Gods, every moment. It is impossible to defeat them by physical strength and power!"

_Curse those Gods! What makes them so deserving as to receive the partial treatment?! _Sesshomaru cursed inwardly.

"Prove your strength on a domain, other than physical…. Then the Gods will surely surrender to you. They will have no other choice than to grant the Nectar"

"How?" asked Sesshomaru.

"The answer to this question is very simple; it is the same as the question you asked as how to surrender to the God…. You will not know now but you will surely know when the time comes"

Although the demons grasped every one of the sage's word, they didn't understand a thing.

Then the sage gave Inuyasha a package, "this contains some medicinal herbs from this very Himalayas. These are one of the best ones in the world. And these are specially treated with my spiritual powers…. They even serve as an antidote to poison".

"Huh!? …..Thanks" Inuyasha accepted it. _Poison?..._

When the troop began their departure, the sage told Sesshomaru in private.

"You have a loving brother", said the sage.

"Huh?!" Sesshomaru was both surprised and annoyed.

"There is a popular saying. _'The one who has a younger brother, fears not for BATTLE'_. The saying fits you well"

Sesshomaru eyes automatically sought Inuyasha who was simultaneously packing the medical herbs and bonking Jaken's head. The demon lord immediately scoffed, and mumbled "how ridiculous!".

The sage was amused; he smiled.

The troop members came and stood by Sesshomaru.

The sage warned, "Remember, Sesshomaru. Your most powerful weapon became ineffective with a human, that is I, because I was protected as a result of my severe penance. Now you are to confront the Gods who grant such protection to the likes of me. You can fight. But not always…."

Sesshomaru remembered very clearly. But what is he to do other than fighting? He was indeed puzzled. But his consolations were that he came to know of the impending danger of Rin and his pup before it is too late and that there is a definite way of rescuing them. He knew too well, he'll do anything to save them, _whatever it may be….._

* * *

"Totosai!... What a surprise!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah! You have come at a time when both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are away!", Kagome exclaimed.

"I have come to give the dagger as requested by Inuyasha. Here", He gave it to Kagome.

"So both dog demons are away, is it?... and what this Rin girl doing here? Isn't she supposed to be at Sesshomaru's palace?", Totosai inquired.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are away on some family Task _together_. So Rin has to stay with us for security and protection, in the absence of Sesshomaru", Miroku informed.

"Eh?... '_TOGETHER'?... _What task? Is it a fight as to who gets master's fang, Tesseiga, again?"

They all chuckled. But after explaining and seeing Totosai's reaction, all became serious.

"What are you talking about?! There are no such things as how those half-brothers told! I had served the Master and his ancestors for centuries. I know all family secrets; even those not known by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Ask Myoga, if he knows anything"

The flea demon denied the Inu brothers' story.

"What are you saying, Totosai?" Rin was getting anxious. Her hands were trembling.

"B-But… Myoga….", Kagome was close to tears.

* * *

**UH-OH….. The Inu bros' falsehood is finally getting exposed…. How will the Inu wives react?**

**What about the Inu bros? Will they achieve the 'almost impossible' quest? Most importantly, will they save Rin and the unborn pup?**

**Stay tuned until next chap ;D **

**I'm sorry if this chap was boring with all the spiritual stuffs; plz forgive me if I have offended any aethist... Those who choose to believe may believe them... others may consider as another cooked up stuff as part of the supernatural world of Inuyasha... Take them in the way you wish to, because the purpose is, you readers should enjoy and be entertained while reading this fic^^**

**The next chap will be much better as it will have great humour, brotherly moments and suspense!**

**Plzzz review…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi dear readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! I hope all read my response in PMs…**

**My thanks to SapphireEyesInTheSky for reviewing all the chapters without fail. Yes, the sage is creepy. I purposely made him seem like that…. ^^ I'm sorry I've never PMed you cuz the facility is disabled with your account. **

**My thanks to all the guest reviewers….**

**I am very sorry if the previous chapter sounded religious. I never intended so. It was purely based on the theory that as demons exist in Inuyasha fic, their opposite forces: gods, demi-gods and angels also exist who dwell in heaven and that a supreme God protects, all creatures of earth, hell and heaven, be it humans, demons or gods/ angels. **

**Plzz do not feel uncomfortable, 'cause I assure you, this is not at all religious. Since this is only a fiction based on imagination, I have drawn the confrontation between angels and demons. I am sorry again if I have offended anyone or if it was not tolerable. I thank the guest reviewer 'Jen' for pointing it out. **

**Besides, having a Sesshomaru who had confronted the master of the hell, earlier, for his Rin (epi.9 final act), I thought that, it'd be awe-inspiring if he confronts Gods too for her ^^**

**In the chap 6, due to lack of adequate knowledge, I was unable to detail out the battle of Inu bros against the bird demon. I am sorry for disappointing you. I thank the guest reviewer who pointed it out.**

**Back to the story….**

* * *

Kagome and Rin looked at each other. Their greatest fear. "Are those two on a massive fight with each other again, behind our back?!", the women chorused.

"Could be…. That's why they avoided our company and took Jaken and Ah-Un…. We would never have let them fight each other. On the other hand, Jaken always encourages fight between them, while Ah-Un is neutral", Sango said.

"HUH!?" Both Inu wives gawked.

"But Sango. If they wanted to fight, why take Jaken and Ah-Un with them? What's the use?" asked Miroku.

"Probably for some witness or anything?... but still, it doesn't make any sense!"

"Er… I don't think they'll be out fighting with each other…" Kaede said.

"WHY NOT?", the Inu wives chorused.

"The only business Lord Sesshomaru would have with Inuyasha is fighting!", Rin said tearfully.

"and they'll be fighting for either who gets to have Tesseiga or who proves to be stronger!" Kagome completed.

***GASP* **Inu wives gasped in unison as a memory hit them.

"They were actually fighting right before they started, remember?" Rin exclaimed.

"and they stopped only because we forced them to! That's why they left us behind 'cause we'd never let them fight! I'm sure of it!", Kagome argued in between her sobs.

Kaede rushed to hold the fretful Rin, while Sango went and held Kagome, for comfort.

"Even if it's a fight, why would they take several months?", Myoga asked.

"and still not returned!", Totosai said.

Both wives howled in agony, "Probably they're dead!" they chorused.

"They must have killed each other!", Kagome sobbed.

"….No No my children! I am certain that, they are not into fighting!", Kaede said.

"HOW?!" all others chorused.

"Rin is with child. There is no way Lord Sesshomaru would leave her behind without his own protection for her and his heir. Would he wish to fight Inuyasha that badly? Even for Tesseiga or for establishing superiority, how would Lord Sesshomaru abandon Rin like this? And for so many months? ...Besides, Inuyasha is not so heartless as to drag Sesshomaru to fight, despite Rin's situation" Kaede reasoned.

Pregnant silence. It made sense to the audience.

"In fact, Inuyasha loves Rin so much that he even might have submitted Tesseiga to Sesshomaru if that is what he truly wants… or he even would have admitted defeat to Sesshomaru, even before fighting, only for the sake of Rin and her unborn pup"

"She's right!... not only that, but Sesshomaru loves Rin like anything that he'd never desert her for months, for the world, especially when she's carrying", Sango said.

"…yes… not even for Tesseiga, personal power or strength!", Rin mumbled audibly.

"Whatever it may be, it must only be for something good….. even though we have no idea to make further assumptions. Those smart Inu brothers left us no clues… But I'm absolutely sure they're not out to fight" Kaede concluded.

"But what would have happened to them?" Kagome asked in tears.

"Kagome, if they had told us they will be back soon, say in a week or a month or so and still they have not returned, then we may need to worry…. But Sesshomaru had already told us that they'll be away for _'a few months'_….. hmmm…. I remember Inuyasha telling me the very next day that they'll be away for several months… it is possible that it was actually '_several_' months as Inuyasha had said….." Miroku said.

"probably six months time is _'few' _from Sesshomaru's perspective and _'several' _from Inuyasha's" Sango said.

"But we don't know when they'll be back, whether it's just six months or even more!" Rin argued.

"Rin, Kagome. You both worry too much….. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are the two most powerful demons in the world. What could possibly have happened to them?" Miroku tried consoling the Inu wives.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have their own family to protect and take care of. They are responsible dog demons. They would never desert their family for so long for something as trivial as a weapon (Tesseiga) or to satisfy self's pride and ego" Kaede said.

"Ooooo! That Inuyasha! Wait till he comes back!", Kagome flamed.

"And I blindly trusted you, Lord Sesshomaru! How could you!", Rin bickered.

"I'LL SIT HIM TO DEATH!", Kagome roared as she transformed into an active volcano.

"Lord Sesshomaru will HAVE it from me, when he returns!", Rin shot angrily as she transformed into a tearing tornado.

Totosai and Myoga looked at each other; their forehead sweating.

"I have a feeling that the secret hidden by the Inu brothers from their respective families have been messed up by us!", Totosai said nervously.

"and we are done for when they return!….. Do you think we will survive?" Myoga was shaking.

"From the looks on the Inu wives' _transformation_ and from their angry resolution, it seems we don't have a longer life than this, after all!" Totosai said in a dejected tone.

Myoga examined the predatory look on both women's faces.

"That depends on how the brothers survive their respective mates" Myoga consoled Totosai to the best of his efforts.

"Let's leave before we mess up their and our own lives further" Totosai said, as he took off. Myoga joined him.

* * *

"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* " Inuyasha coughed violently.

"You're breathe got glitches?... It means someone is severely thinking about you", Jaken explained, as if he was sure of it as a fact.

"Cuh…..mmm…hrrrmm….." Sesshomaru was fighting hard from coughing himself.

_"You're breathe got glitches too, Milord?" _Jaken audibly mumbled in confusion.

"It must me our mates!" Inuyasha said confidently. Ah! What a brilliant half-demon! (*AUTHOR'S WINK*)

Sesshomaru mused, _Perhaps…. if at all this superstition is factual…. _

"I'm sure Kagome and Rin must be together. Talking about US!" Brilliant! Brilliant Inuyasha! (*AUTHOR'S WINK AGAIN*)

Sesshomaru agreed in silence.

"They must be talking of how much they miss us; how much they love us; how much they want us by their side", Inuyasha seemed to be in his rarest romantic mood. Yeah, yeah…. They are now talking of how much they want their respective mates by their side alright. (*AUTHOR'S SARCASM*)

Sesshomaru's own mood got stirred up with those words, even if he was in the misfortune of hearing them from his despised half-brother.

"They must be wondering how to reward us when we return", Inuyasha whispered dreamily; blushing lightly. True! True! Very True! (*AUTHOR'S SARCASM AGAIN*)

Sesshomaru involuntarily "Hn"ed at the least volume, but audible enough for Inuyasha.

The Inu brothers were in their own dream-world.

Jaken's forehead sweated at the queer sight, even at the frosty mountain-top.

Inuyasha popped out of his trance and faced Sesshomaru as a thought crossed his mind.

"You were right all along, Sesshomaru", Inuyasha began.

Sesshomaru was puzzled.

"About not postponing the quest up until Rin's delivery. It would have been too late by then….. speaking of which…."

Sesshomaru listened keenly.

"This feeling you had….. that urged you to start the quest as soon as possible…"

Sesshomaru began to understand what Inuyasha was bringing up.

"this feeling guided you through….. if you had ignored this feeling, then there would have been chaos!"

Sesshomaru's silence was a cue for Inuyasha to go on.

"Probably, sage Hari was talking about _that_ feeling which is roused by your '_conscience' _and _'instincts'_…. They will guide you when the time comes….. All you have to do this is to identify that feeling... Once you do, you'll hit it!"

"…..." silent agreement.

Then Sesshomaru began, "But using the word _'we' _would be more appropriate than _'you'_ ", said Sesshomaru.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha was puzzled.

"Did you not listen well? The solution to getting the Nectar of Immortality is the same."

"oh…. yeah…. You're right….. which means, even my own instincts will give me the signal as how to get the Nectar from Gods, when the time comes" Inuyasha said.

"…..." silent agreement again.

_This fool thinks too much about me that he forgets himself! _Sesshomaru rebuked in mind. It may sound as a scorn. But Sesshomaru has not only admitted that Inuyasha cares but he also expressed his own concern; indirectly though.

_The brothers are actually engaged in a casual conversation. No insult. No quarrel. Most importantly, no fight! What a rare sight! _Jaken wondered.

On their way the troop took a look from the edge of a cliff. Morning sun arose and lit all the snow-capped peaks and valleys. The reflection of sun's rays upon the snow was such that, the whole of the peaks and valleys seemed to have turned GOLDEN! (A/N: for better insight, ask google images for "golden himalayas" and "golden mount kailash")

"This is the landmark, Milord! We're there! We have finally reached gangotri glacier!", Jaken jumped in joy.

Inuyasha was smiling a smile of victory, with his arms in his sleeve.

Sesshomaru was feeling much better. He looked up at the clear sky. _Does the weather influence my mood? Or is it the other way around? _

The cool, welcoming breeze swayed the Inu bros's long white hair and clothes.

"We're almost there. Sooner than we originally planned. This itself is a sign of victory!", Inuyasha smiled warmly at Sesshomaru. Then turned.

"huh!" a surprised Sesshomaru turned his head sideward, forcing himself to be annoyed. He's not used to receive a brother's – Inuyasha's warm smiles, y'know.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha jumped and kicked Jaken into the snow.

"HEY!". As Jaken rolled downward, he formed a huge snowball. He and his staff of two-heads, got stuck in the ball. Jaken's head spinned and he saw only stars.

"Hahahaha! You runt!", Inuyasha mocked.

"You stupid, half-breed!", Jaken cursed.

This time Inuyasha didn't lose his temper. He smirked evilly at Jaken which was scarier that his angry face. Inuyasha glanced at Ah-Un. The two-headed dragon nodded excitedly, as if it understood Inuyasha's cue.

"Uh-Oh!", Jaken understood that something was up and it was against him.

Inuyasha and Ah-Un ganged up against Jaken and began bullying him in the snow.

"C'mere you li'l imp!" Inuyasha and Ah-Un were after Jaken.

This time Jaken didn't call for Sesshomaru's help, because he himself was enjoying the snow game.

If Sesshomaru was of that type, he would have smiled at the sight. He turned and sighed. _That Inuyasha. Playing…. fooling around…. He IS acting like a little brother…. _Sesshomaru blinked at his own thought and wore a 'dirty look' mask on his face. _What am I thinking? That he is my brother! Hmph! Redicul-_

***PLOP***

A huge demonic snowball hit Sesshomaru and brought him to his knees.

Jaken paled from head to toe at the bold gesture of Inuyasha and hid behind Ah-Un. He better not stand in the way, when Sesshomaru exterminates Inuyasha and else he'll get himself killed.

"Hey-Hey-Hey, Sesshomaru! How do you do?" Inuyasha teased, with a proud smirk on his face.

Sesshomaru got up instantly with wide crimson red eyes. It was bizarre that, He was mostly annoyed and partly amused.

" .DONE FOR, _little brother!_" Sesshomaru stressed more and stretched longer than normal. Inuyasha gulped nervously but braced himself for the counterattack, "bring it on, Sessho-"

***BIG PLOP***

A huger demonic snowball crashed Inuyasha to the ground.

***BIG PLOP***

***BIG PLOP***

"Hey you, Jerk! Are you trying to kill me?" Inuyasha yelled.

"you will not die that soon and alleviate me of your nuisance yet, you insolent brat!"

"WHY YOU!" Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru.

While Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting from earth to sky on one side, Jaken and Ah-Un were fighting on the other side.

The demonic snow fight went on for a while. If only the Inu bros' fight hadn't seemed too violent and frightening, Kagome and Rin would have cried in joy at the rarest sight. It was indeed a miracle that the mountain had not yet crumbled down to dust, at the hostility.

At the end the entire troop laid lazily on the ground, totally exhausted. They had fun but none would admit it except for Ah-Un. Sesshomaru checked his clothes drenched in snow. _How foolish!_ Surprisingly, the young brothers didn't find their silly snow fight, as absurd as they should have.

Then they resumed their journey.

"Next time I won't go easy on you!", Inuyasha said smugly.

Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru didn't lose his temper; he only gave an icy indifferent answer, "You're all talk, but no action, Inuyasha".

Inuyasha scoffed and mumbled with a smirk _"jerk!"_

Again! Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru ignored it.

* * *

They finally reached the destination cave. It was very huge. Normally, no human could have reached it. Fortunately, they were all demons. So they managed. They entered the cave and were walking for hours. Being demons, they could see clearly in the dark. Suddenly, they scented strange creatures. DANGER!

Before the bat of an eye, a huge celestial white tiger sprung upon Inuyasha.

"Jaken. Ah-Un. Take cover" Sesshomaru ordered.

Before Sesshomaru could back up Inuyasha a big celestial golden lion leapt on Sesshomaru.

The brothers were fully entrapped and crammed beneath the beasts.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I'm sorry if the Inu bros went OOC character anywhere…. I did my best to keep them in character…. **

**This chap focused on humour as the subsequent chaps are to be serious…. Plzz brace yourself….**

**The story will end in very few chaps… so from here, it will be a rollercoaster ride! **

**The next chap will have the most unexpected twists…. So stay tuned until next time ;)**

**Plzzz review….**


	9. Chapter 9

**(i have reupdated this chap to correct typo errors in the line '_uh-oh... _Inuyasha began to...'. sorry for the trouble) Hi my beloved readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! I hope all read my response in PMs…**

* * *

Moments passed. Suddenly the giant golden lion was thrown off from its feet and it hit the ground. Sesshomaru had transformed into his huge dog demon form. The dog demon Sesshomaru knocked the white tiger off Inuyasha which crashed to the wall. The dog demon growled as it charged at the white tiger.

"Sesshomaru! Watch out! Behind you!" Inuyasha called.

Before Sesshomaru could turn around the lion dug its fangs on his right arm. Sesshomaru roared in pain. The pain was so unbearable, he had to transform back to his humanoid form. Not only that, but he needed to use Bakusaiga to attack the powerful creatures.

"AAAARGHHH!" In the mean time the white tiger bit Inuyasha on his shoulder. Immediately Sesshomaru used his poison whip and struck that creature before it gobbled up Inuyasha. The younger brother used the buffer time and writhed away from the creature. Then he unsheathed Tesseiga and launched his attack at the golden lion.

The Inu bros fought bravely. But they couldn't launch a more vicious attack or else the cave will crumble down on their heads.

Inuyasha launched his attack, _Meidou-Zangetsuha_, but in vain. It seems that the celestial beasts from Heaven, that they are, cannot be sent to the underworld. Possibly another one of the boons of the Supreme God. Inuyasha was dumbstruck.

Sesshomaru's annoyance was at its peak, _Curse those beasts! Curse those Gods of Heaven!_

But for some reason they immediately got exhausted; heads spun; vision blurred.

"Th-this beast's fangs… are venomous" Sesshomaru managed to say, as poison took over his body.

"Grrrrr! …This one too!" Inuyasha growled.

"I (panting) I have the antidote given by (panting) sage Hari. I'm (panting) sure that will cure us"

Sesshomaru was bitten only in arm; not as serious as Inuyasha. Sesshomaru called out. "Inuyasha, go tend to your wounds immediately (panting). I will take care of these two till then (panting) HURRY!"

Inuyasha nodded and rushed to Ah-Un whose saddle held the antidote.

The lion dashed after him but was hindered by Sesshomaru's attacks.

The worst part is, he got bitten in the arm which wields the sword. Sesshomaru grew weaker that he was unable to attack but could only dodge the beasts' attacks. He was having a hard time defending himself. Then where is the question of fighting those monsters? In the ordeal, he fell on his knees. He felt too weak to even wield a sword.

The white tiger pounced on him with such force that Bakusaiga was tossed several feet away from Sesshomaru's grip. The tiger growled and opened its jaws to sink its venomous fangs into Sesshomaru's neck. Swiftly, the demon lord ripped the face of the beast with his poison-dripping claws. The beast howled in pain. Sesshomaru used the opportunity and jolted out of the creature's grip. But his body became too numb to move. He looked up only to find both beasts charging at him together to finish him off. He's done for!

"Keep your paws off my brother, you damned scumbags!" Inuyasha came with full of life and hurled the beasts to the other side with the attack from Tesseiga.

Sesshomaru tried to ignore the warmth that feathered his heart when he heard those words, _"my brother"_

"Sesshomaru! Take these." Inuyasha tossed the medicines at Sesshomaru as he took Sesshomaru's place and fought those beasts.

Sesshomaru noted that one medicine was to be eaten; the other to be applied on the wound.

Within moments after consuming them, Sesshomaru felt the effect of the poison ebbing away; his open wounds were sealed; the pain was minimized; he regained the lost energy; not only that, he felt even more energetic.

He reentered the battle at the right moment when Inuyasha was about to lose his balance in countering the beasts. A design struck Sesshomaru's head.

The beast charged at them, one close after the other. _Just as I wanted…. _Sesshomaru smirked to himself.

"Inuyasha! Together!"

Inuyasha nodded.

The brothers launched the vital attack, combining the powers of Bakusaiga and Tesseiga, concentrating their energy only on those beasts, tactfully avoiding the cave to get hit and collapse.

***KABOOM***

The beasts were completely broken. Only soul remained in their body, thanks to the Supreme God's boon. Otherwise they would not have survived.

All of a sudden blinding light filled the cave.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked.

When the demons opened their eyes, they were astounded at the sight in front of them.

A figure sitting on top of the celestial white elephant; extremely handsome; big beautiful eyes; sharp nose; soft pink lips befitting the oval face; complexion of gold; entire body shone like sun; clad in royal silk; jewellery; big golden crown on head, which was studded with the most precious stones; he was the most beautiful male those demons have ever seen in their centuries of life; he must some sort of God, no doubt.

The weirdest parts were that the Godly male had four hands, holding four different weapons. And that even the white elephant was clad with glittering jewellery!

He was constantly wearing a warm smile. There was an aura about him that was reassuring. His very presence seemed to give strength to those demons.

Before the demons could take the trouble, the celestial being spoke.

"Sesshomaru. Inuyasha. You have fought bravely…." He glanced at the broken beasts and added, "tactfully…. Very well done!"

"Huh!?" Inuyasha said. The demons were taken aback.

"you have defeated the insuperable beasts which were guarding gateway to heaven. I am impressed indeed" he praised.

"Wha….?" Jaken's beaks gaped.

"I am Indira. The Lord of Heavens" Then he held up his right hand's palm facing them, as if he was blessing them.

Everyone including Sesshomaru gasped. Jaken's beaks were almost broken with gaping.

But they were taken aback by a greater surprise. All their wounds vanished! Sesshomaru and Inuyasha recovered their usual strength. The demons froze in shock.

"What is the purpose for you to have taken the trouble to come all the way up here?" asked the God innocently, as if he was unaware.

"We have come to seek the Nectar of Immortality" Sesshomaru said.

"… I acknowledge your valour, strength and intelligence. As a reward, ask for anything material, such as wealth, weapons, power….other than the Nectar"

"we have come only for the Nectar, we need nothing else" PROMPT!

"Do you not know, Sesshomaru? That the Nectar is strictly forbidden from the clutches of demons?"

"It is not for us, but for our mates" Inuyasha cut in.

The God turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"We are demons, with immortal life... But our mates are humans. They need this Nectar to become immortals, like us"

"….is that so?" the God said.

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered impatiently.

"But mind you, whether to give anyone the Nectar or not is something which only I can decide. It is I, who identifies the worthy contender to give… If I find you unworthy, then you must leave without the Nectar" the God said.

The Inu brothers were alarmed at the stipulations of the God.

"f-fine….. but how will we know whether we deserve it or not?", asked Inuyasha with his tensed mind and stiffened body.

"You past deeds will tell, of course" said the God, with a knowing smile on his face.

The demons' breathe hitched.

_Uh-Oh…. _Inuyasha began to worry. Past deeds would mean trouble for Sesshomaru. Because, he had done many ill-deeds to the other lives, especially to the innocents, in the past.

The God's gaze fell on Inuyasha. "You know your own past, Inuyasha. Now tell me…. Are you _worthy_?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened; fist clenched; teeth gritting. He was scowling at the God. _This….this God….. Why is he asking me? Is he trying to trap me with my own words?_ "How….how can I tell, when it is you who is to decide?"

"True. But I want you to recollect your past and self-assess your worthiness to get the Nectar….. and give me an honest answer".

Inuyasha "Grrrr"ed. His scowl deepening.

"Inuyasha…. There is nothing to hide. I know your past much better than you do…. And you must know that your weapons are ineffective against me, so you cannot fight either" the God said, as Tesseiga, Tenseiga and Bakusaiga, rose from their Masters' side and drifted to the hands of God.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Jaken were hit with bewilderment.

"We are only conversing now. I have asked you a question which you are to answer. Where is the need to fight?" the God reasoned with a warm smile on his face.

Inuyasha seemed surprised as if he realized something. His instinct became active. Then his face and whole body relaxed from the stiffness. His gaze feel on the ground. _He's right. Where is the need to fight just to answer a question like that?_

It was only after several moments when Inuyasha broke the silence, "I….may not have been the kindest person…. I have treated many with scorn and disrespect…. It was my nature, being a half-demon that I am….. I have killed many; either to get something I want or for self-defense…. But I never killed innocent lives…. I never trusted anyone….. But things changed when Kagome came into my life….. I began to trust…. made friends….. saved lives….. she…changed me…."

The audience was observing silence.

"Yes…. If the Nectar is for someone like Kagome, who has brought such changes in my and many other humans' and demons' lives (A/N:- Reminding himself of Kouga, Inuyasha said this with annoyance), then she really deserves to become an immortal….."

Silence. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when the reality struck him.

Then Inuyasha looked up at the God and said confidently, "YES! I am worthy"

Silence. Moments passed like years to the Inu bros.

The God smiled warmly and said, "Well said, Inuyasha… You have committed mistakes in the past. But pardonable. Because you have saved many lives, unmindful of your own life. Till now you are protecting lives of many innocent humans and demons. You deserve a Reward for doing Our (i.e. Gods') task, on Our behalf…. I declare you are WORTHY to get the Nectar". With that a small round glowing light, rose from the God's chest and went to Inuyasha. He instinctively held up his hands and that light turned into a small golden jug with a lid on it.

The troop was taken aback. Inuyasha opened to see the Nectar which glowed. Inuyasha's breathe hitched at it. Memories of Kagome played in his mind. Her smile… How she calls "Inuyasha" at times of love and danger…. How she 'SIT's him…. How she mothers their pups… _Kagome….. My greatest fear was her short life…. Now she'll become an immortal…. We…. can be together FOREVER! _Inuyasha's face softened. He was truly humbled by the God's generosity.

He faced the God and said, "Thank you….. Lord Indira".

The God nodded in acknowledgement.

Then the God faced Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru".

The very next moment, a dark zone encompassed Sesshomaru. He could not see or hear his troop members. There was only Lord Indira in front of him.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. _What is going on?_

"In your case, I have no need to inquire about your worthiness. I say, you are UNWORTHY."

Sesshomaru was astonished at those words. His pride got hurt; especially when the God Himself declared Inuyasha to be worthy, while Sesshomaru was declared unworthy. He was infuriated.

His thoughts flew to his beloved Rin. _Rin…. She's in fatal danger…. and my pup…. If I do not do anything they will be in grave…. _Sesshomaru glared at the smiling God with defiance.

"why?" he asked with hatred dripping from him.

"Are you asking me, Sesshomaru?... Have you forgotten your past? How many innocent lives you have taken, just for the fun of killing?"

Sesshomaru couldn't say anything. It was true, after all.

"You wish to save your own family. But have you any idea, how many families have been orphaned by your ruthless assassination over the past several centuries?"

Sesshomaru was choked, when realization crashed down on him. Only then he was able to understand the plight of those families orphaned by him; when he himself was on the verge of getting orphaned.

Painful silence.

"You may leave now"

Sesshomaru body stiffened.

"By the time you return their side, your wife and child, would have reached my Kingdom"

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. His eyes widened; mouth fell open; pain and regret filling his entire being.

"Do not fret. They will be much happier in Heaven. I can assure you that"

Sesshomaru felt his form shaking, as he recollected his past memories with Rin. Her beautiful sunshine smile…. How she calls him "Lord Sesshomaru!" with full of love. Such purity! Such sweetness! Such faith! He had never seen anyone like her in his long demon life! And this is 'the end'? For the heavenly girl!

_Is there not any way by which she can be saved?_

Sesshomaru then recalled those vital words of sage Hari.

**-FLASHBACK STARTS-**

_"Prove your strength on a front, other than physical…. Then the gods will have no other choice than to grant the Nectar"_

_"How?" asked Sesshomaru._

_"The answer to this question is very simple; it is the same as the question you asked as how to surrender to the God…. You will not know now but surely when the time comes"_

**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**

Lord Indira began to depart as light engulfed the surrounding.

"WAIT!" Sesshomaru called.

"….. what is it?"

"I…", Sesshomaru sighed, _This is not the moment to save my pride! My mate and pup are on their way to grave! _"Indeed I have killed countless beings in the past. But…. after Rin became a part of my life, I ceased taking innocent lives. I killed only with justification. I impeded from taking lives unreasonably…. I realized the value of a life, when Rin died the second time….. I began to respect other lives, be it humans or demons…." Never had Sesshomaru the need or predicament to explain himself or his actions to anyone, till now.

The God was silent. But he seemed pleased with Sesshomaru's honest confession.

Sesshomaru painfully swallowed his pride and went on, "I may never deserve to get the Nectar, due to my past actions….. but letting a divine girl like Rin and an innocent pup die, just because they are associated with me as my family, is unjustified….." Sesshomaru was surprised at his own choice of words like 'divine', 'innocent' and so on.

Silence.

"THEY DESERVE TO LIVE, WHATSOEVER!", Sesshomaru roared.

Silence.

"Is there not any way by which they can be saved?" Sesshomaru voiced out his thoughts; his tone betrayed his desperation.

"… there is but one"

Sesshomaru looked at the God, his eyes glimmering with hope.

"You wish to save those dearest to your life….. If you want the Nectar to save them…. then you must sacrifice the next dearest thing to you"

Sesshomaru stiffened.

"Your _life_"

Sesshomaru froze.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**NOOO! Will Sesshomaru sacrifice his life for Rin and his pup? (I guess this is an obvious question) What will become of the pregnant Rin? **

**I'm not good at detailing out Inuyasha battles…. Sorry if I disappointed you…**

**The name 'Lord Indira' bumped into my head, when I thought of Lord of Heaven, cuz I've read somewhere that he's the mythological Lord of kingdom of Heaven. No spiritual or religious intention! I've had him with four arms, with weapons, crown, jewellery etc, cuz he's Lord of Heaven, so he should look a lot powerful… Sorry again…**

**I'm sorry if Sesshomaru went OOC in this chap. I justify that he does not have a choice but to break away from his icy interior and conquer his pride if he has to save Rin and the pup….**

**The next chap will apparently turn the story upside down…**

**Plzzzz review for quicker update…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi my beloved readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! I hope all read my response in PMs….**

**Thank you SapphireEyesInTheSky for your constant reviews.**

**Thank you, guest reviewer Elizabeth for sharing your sweet words with me. It is I, who should thank you for taking the trouble of reading my story and even reviewing it positively. I am indeed HONOURED to have instilled the inspiration in you…. I am glad to be part of the sustainers of sessXrin fandom. Do plzzz tell me when you publish your fiction. I'm eagerly waiting…**

**Thanks to the guest reviewer Merry Mary for reviewing this story and also for the recently added chapter 21 in the prequel 'Friendship and Love'. Thank you Merry Mary for your kind words and for pointing out the mistake…. It was really useful. I'm honestly ELATED that my sessXrin fics are your most favourite…. Thanks a bunch!**

**Sorry if the adventure of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru is meeting its climax. I wanted Rin's delivery time to collide with Sesshomaru's final ordeal with the Lord of the Heaven…. That's why it is ending sooner than possible….**

**I am so very sorry for the harsh cliffhanger!**

**I know you all will be biting nails and breaking heads from the very start of this chapter… please don't worry…. Just wait till the story is complete. I assure you, you will not regret waiting... JUST TRUST ME! I will not disappoint you…**

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where did you go!?" Jaken screeched.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called.

"OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! LORD SESSHOMARU!" the screeching Jaken was scurrying hither and thither in panic.

_Even the God has disappeared! What's going on!? _Inuyasha was beginning to feel that something really bad was to happen.

"SESSHOMARUUUUU…." Inuyasha's desperate call echoed in the cave.

* * *

"Sacrifice your life…. Your wife will have the Nectar and survive. You will be banished to Hell while, your wife and child will remain on Earth"

Sesshomaru was relieved of the pang of impending death of Rin and his pup. But a new pang tormented him; the pang of parting from his family forever.

"This is the _only_ way to prove your worth to be granted with the Nectar"

_Even if they survive… I cannot be with them!?_

It had only been few months after their marriage; but Sesshomaru had to leave behind a pregnant Rin; for many months; not even a word about her to him and about him to her; and now the pup and her are to die; if they have to survive Sesshomaru had to die; pitiable.

Sesshomaru was confounded when the similarity smacked him. Even his father, the former Lord of the West had sacrificed his life for his human mate who was giving birth to their half-breed pup; and his father even hadn't a chance to glance at his newly born pup, as how Totosai informed Sesshomaru of what the forlorn Izayoi had once told the demon blacksmith.

_Is this what life is all about!? _Sesshomaru was dejected.

"You may leave, Sesshomaru. You are an immortal. You have a very long span to live. Why bother about a human's life which will eventually end in only few decades, if not now? You might as well remarry a demoness. She will be an immortal. She will also give birth to a full-fledged demon as your Heir"

Sesshomaru's eyes fired at the God in rebellion.

The innocent-looking God was still wearing his warm smile.

"_No thank you_", Sesshomaru said in the coldest civility. _How dare he say such things about Rin's life! So what if he is God?! How dare tell me to remarry!_

Then Sesshomaru realized that the God was only pointing at the arrogant attitude he once had. 

_She would not have been in this unfortunate situation, had she chosen the human prince _(A/N:- refer the prequel "Friendship and Love") _for a mate_._ She would have been safer with him…. _Sesshomaru began to regret even mating Rin, due to this ill-fate.

_"You'll always be with me…. 'forever and ever' " _

_"I promise"_

Sesshomaru's assertion and promise to Rin replayed in his mind. (refer the Epilogue of the "Friendship and Love")

_Rin…. I am very sorry…. I had vowed to provide you a life much superior to the life your admirer, the Human Prince would have provided you, in all aspects. But I have failed to keep that vow for I shall no longer live to fulfill it. I have failed to keep my promise to you…. I have failed YOU! _

"I shall sacrifice my life…. If you promise immortality to Rin and my pup", Sesshomaru said firmly.

"… are you sure about this, Sesshomaru? Once you give up your life, there is no turning back. You will lose your current demonic strength, power, status as the Lord of the West, for eternity. You will end up as a helpless being in Hell. Do not make an imprudent choice"

"I have made my choice. I will not change it for the world." FIRM AND PROMPT!

"….Very well then. Prepare yourself to depart this life, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru stood silently; inwardly content that Rin and his pup will survive. Rin will become an immortal.

"Any last wish, Sesshomaru?"

"…" Sesshomaru thought for a moment, "I wish to see Rin". What else would he wish for at a time like this?

The God's smile broadened, "As you wish"

A big glowing light appeared in front of Sesshomaru. That light widened and formed a bright hanging screen in front of the demon lord. His eyes widened and breathe got caught at the sight before him.

His beautiful mate was sitting in a meadow; staring at the sky; she had a heavy belly. She was smiling. But he couldn't tell whether she was really happy.

Suddenly Rin exclaimed, "Oh!", Rin looked down at her belly and began rubbing it. "My dear pup… Kicking me are you? Why are you angry? (Ringles) Is it because your father hasn't come yet to see you? Are you bothered about where your father had gone?... or when he'll return? (Rin Ringled initially, but then she slowly stopped it; she knew she's faking it. She became melancholy and sighed. After few moments, she took a deep breathe, let it out and shot a refreshing smile) Awww! Don't be mad. I was mad at him too, for his long disappearance… But the anger didn't last for even a day!... (Rin blushes) Hey pup! Whatever your father does, it is only for a good cause. Even if he has left us behind, he must be in a more important task, this very moment also!... But he can't stay away from us for too long. He will surely return to us… and very SOON! **I PROMISE, HE WILL!**"

"ENOUGH!" roared Sesshomaru as he felt some wetness on his cheek. A bead of moisture had rolled down from his eye. But he was heedless to that.

Such faith! Such Hope! And he is on the verge of crashing it down to dust. What will Rin do? How will she live her immortal life with such misfortune!

The vision before him vanished to nothing. Lord Indira's eyebrows were arched in surprise.

"Even if I (i.e. God) go and tell her anything, she would not believe me over you, it seems…. No wonder you are prepared to sacrifice yourself for such a girl. I am really impressed by your wife. Such faith and chastity! Befitting a noble woman of a Royal family (i.e. Sesshomaru's family)… It is indeed a pity that such a virtuous, young girl has to become an _immortal_ _widow"_

Sesshomaru visibly flinched at the last word. Guess Sesshomaru is living the worst part of his life that even God is rubbing salt to his wound.

"Let us not wait any longer and endanger their lives. Give her the Nectar while you take my life", Sesshomaru said.

The God was not offended by the commanding tone; obviously, because he is God.

"Yes"

Huge light began encompassing Sesshomaru as the darkness in the background started disappearing.

Sesshomaru heard Jaken and Inuyasha calling him.

"Inuyasha. Jaken. Take care of Rin and my pup", Sesshomaru gave his last command in the most confident tone he could muster.

They couldn't see Sesshomaru but could hear him.

"Gaaaa..….h!" Jaken beaks broke at the command.

"S-s-sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha was flabbergasted. _What does he mean by that? Is he….. is he going to-to….._

Ah-Un groaned in agony and started crying.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! Please don't leave us, Milord!", Jaken cried.

"Sesshomaru! Wait! Don't be such an idiot! We'll give the Nectar I have, to Rin! She'll surely survive! SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru's light filled form became finally visible to Jaken and Inuyasha. It was hanging high in air, above their heads.

Sesshomaru heard what they had said. He felt warm deep inside, even at the last moment of his life. Particularly at Inuyasha's words – his willingness to sacrifice the Nectar for his older brother, without giving it a thought. _That Inuyasha! _Sesshomaru smiled!

"Please listen to me!... BROTHER!" Inuyasha begged of Sesshomaru with such desperation that he couldn't believe his own ears. _Did-did I just say that?_

It is the last moment. Chuck off this worthless pride and ego! Sesshomaru said his last words, "Inuyasha. Jaken. Ah-Un…. Thank you"

With that Sesshomaru's form reduced to a small glowing light.

_Forgive me, Rin…. I LOVE YOU…_

***POOF***

GONE!

The cave became dark as before.

No Sesshomaru. No God. No beaten up beasts. All that was on the ground was Tesseiga, Tenseiga and Bakusaiga.

"OH LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken's eyes flooded with waterfall. _He actually thanked me! So he WAS happy with my humble services, ALL ALONG! And now…. Now he's NO MORE!_

Jaken wailed in misery. Ah-Un was weeping as if the world has come to an end.

Inuyasha was shaking; gritting his teeth; fists clenched.

"ARRRRGH!"

***THUD***

He hit the ground with his bare fists. The ground lightly shook. His temper was out of control. "SESSHOMARU! YOU **JERK! **WHATWERE YOU THINKING?... You have sacrificed you life to get the Nectar for Rin? What have you done!"

Inuyasha recalled those months of travel with him; their cold war; direct quarrels; those times when they fought together against demons; very few moments they conversed as brothers; played as siblings.

Inuyasha's eyes fell on his own Nectar, "….and I didn't even get a chance to thank him".

Feeling of regret filled his body.

_We were only beginning to get along as brothers and….. you had to DIE! Besides my mate and pups, you're the ONLY ONE as family for me, after our father and my mother died…. And I have lost you….. Sesshomaru…. _Inuyasha shook his head violently in frustration _Forget about me! What about Rin? What will I tell her? That he's dead?_

Inuyasha reminisced moments with the sweet Rin. _Such smile!_... _it is bound to die for eternity!_ Inuyasha felt his eyes burning with unshed tears close to spilling.

"boo….hoo….(A/N: Jaken is sobbing) The history HAS repeated itself!... Like his father, Lord Sesshomaru has sacrificed his life to save his human mate and half-breed pup!... *WAILS*!"

All of a sudden, they felt blinding light filling the cave again.

"What's going on!?" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Now that Sesshomaru's gone, what will Inuyasha, Jaken and Ah-Un will do? What does future hold for poor Rin and the pup?**

**Stay tuned until next time ;-)**

**The Next chapter will be last one….**

**And before you guys throw rotten tomatoes, eggs, stones and footwear at me I'd like to tell you to that even if Sesshomaru is gone, we must hope….like Rin…. Yes! We must always harbour hope in our heart; when the going gets tough, our hope should only get stronger. Never in our life should we lose our hope; keep hoping….and some day you will finally get what you hoped for…. **

**Most of you would rather have the Inu Bros defeat the Lord of Heaven by physical strength. But having the God defeated so, by the demons would be too illogical. So I have made Lord Indira surrender to the Inu Bros in a different way, which made more sense to me. Further justifications will be given in the next chapter… I hope you can tolerate this.**

**Plzzz don't get mad at me or curse me, plzzz hope for the best for Rin and Sesshomaru. Keep trusting me… I WILL NEVER FAIL YOU!**

**Plzzzz review….**


	11. Chapter 11

**The last chapter!**

**As always, thanks for the reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! I hope all read my response in PMs….**

**Thank u so much for your faith and trust in me….. Enjoy the chap…. ^^**

* * *

He opened his eyes; vision was blurry; couldn't see anything clearly.

He heard the sweetest voice, sobbing….. calling out his name frantically…..

Moments passed.

Vision cleared gradually. Big brown eyes, reddened with tears, anxiously looking down at him; the love of his life.

"You're finally conscious! I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed, as she jumped on him for a tight embrace. He instantly reciprocated the show of affection by wrapping his arms around her. But he was confused. No! 'dumbfounded'! NO! Even that is an understatement.

He took a look around, and at the people calling out his name, inquiring about his good health, his intellect failed him, _Am I back at the village?..._

He blinked.

_How?... Is this a dream?... or are they all dead too?_

*BLINK*

"Lord Sesshomaru! Don't ever do that again! I was dead as a corpse when I heard of what you did!" the sobbing woman in his arms pleaded.

*BLINK*

Inuyasha suddenly came, pulled him by his garment and began shaking him violently, "YOU BASTARD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE?"

*BLINK*

Inuyasha blushed at what he had just said and let go of his garment. Then he was grumpily mumbling curses at his big brother. He was still blushing, though.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! YOU ARE WELL, MILORD!" Jaken jumped at his pelt and hugged; big eyes, glimmering like black pearls. He was still crying, but this time in ecstasy.

Ah-Un was scampering in circles like a maddened beast, in joy.

*BLINK* _I am…..alive….?_

Instead of paying back Inuyasha for what he had just said and done, he calmly said, "How are we back at the Village?"

Out of the blue, a radiance shone in the morning sky. The radiance grew bigger and bigger, till a figure became visible.

All gasped at the vision before them.

"It's Lord Indira!", Jaken screeched.

The God said, "Sesshomaru… Inuyasha… I put you through a series of tests, from the demons attacking you in your journey, till the final ordeal with Me…. A test of love and determination… Somehow, you both have made me surrender and submit…. Very well done…."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were astonished. _So __**HE**__ sent all those demons to attack us from the very beginning!? Is that why those demons were so powerful?_

"Sesshomaru….. You have spectacularly exhibited your love for your wife and child…. You indeed have a kind, loving and compassionate heart for a demon. Here…. Take your reward…..", the God said, as a round light rose from Him and floated towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru held up his hand and received the Nectar in the closed golden jug.

"….how did I survive?", Sesshomaru asked.

"As I told you, I had only intended to test you…. I had no intentions of killing a demon, who has realized his past sins and is prepared to live a righteous life… If I punish so, then no sinner in the world would be willing to remedy himself for the good"

Sesshomaru was taken aback. _So I can still exist…..?...with Rin….and my pup….?_

"…besides, even if I take you life, you wife will chase me to Heaven and threaten me to return your soul", the God said matter-of-factly.

_Rin….?_ Sesshomaru glanced at his pregnant mate in amazement, who was standing beside him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. One can never win Gods with material strength and power. One with strong love and unwavering faith alone can win Gods. Also, We are partial to women of virtue and chastity. Your wife is one such….. She is your treasure. As long as she is there, no danger can harm you"

_I know….._ Sesshomaru was brimming with pride while Rin was blushing.

"I put you in such a painful Ordeal towards the end, because you are a demon and you have a dark past. Demons are forbidden to get the Nectar. So I was duty-bound to test you with such severity to prove your worth…..Not only that, but….. I had always known you will succeed in your quest, Sesshomaru. But I desired to use you as an opportunity to show the world of the strength of true love between a demon and human and what transformation a demon-human love can cause….."

The spectators were listening keenly at the God's proclamation.

"Yes…. Your wife's love transformed your personality over the years, for the better….and now your love shall transform your mortal wife into an immortal….. Let her have the Nectar. You and your wife will be together forever", said the God assertively.

The spectators gasped as Lord Indira vanished.

Sesshomaru realized by then, why Gods were given partial treatment by the Supreme God. The Gods were tremendously kind, forgiving and generous.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru", Inuyasha came and stood in front Sesshomaru. He was smiling as he handed over Tesseiga and Bakusaiga.

Sesshomaru looked at him; then nodded and received the swords.

"..…Inuyasha…." Sesshomaru started.

"Huh?!"

Episodes of moments with Inuyasha during the quest played in Sesshomaru's mind:- Inuyasha's concerned words about staying back till Rin gives birth; Inuyasha-Jaken quarrelling; Inuyasha fighting together with Sesshomaru against the demons; their small talk in the stream; Inuyasha's concern when he spoke with sage Hari; their small conversation about the quest and about their mates; their snow fight….. most of all, the material and mental strength that was constantly provided to Sesshomaru with Inuyasha's company….

_Sage Hari's words to Sesshomaru:-_

_"You have a loving brother."_

_"There is a popular saying. 'The one who has a younger brother, fears not for BATTLE'. The saying fits you both well"_

_Inuyasha…_

_Inuyasha's words:-_

_"Keep your paws off __**my brother**__, you damned scumbags!"_

_"Sesshomaru! Wait! Don't be such an idiot! __**We'll give the Nectar I have to Rin! She'll surely survive!**__ SESSHOMARU!"_

_Please listen to me!... __**BROTHER**__!"_

Sesshomaru let out a sigh and said in his usual monotone, "You may come with your family and live in our palace"

"HUH!?..." Inuyasha was totally drowned in shock.

The spectators were literally baffled.

"You are also a son and heir of the great dog demon, Inu No Taisho, our father. You and your family are entitled to live in the palace and participate in the administration". This was Sesshomaru's style of saying _"You are family. Come and live with us"_

All gaped.

Rin and Kagome stifled their excitement squeals.

"WHA…?!" Inuyasha was choked with astonishment. NOPE! The word is an understatement again. In fact, no word can explain the shocked and ridiculous expression Inuyasha was wearing at that moment. (Dear readers…. Kindly use your imagination instead)

Pregnant silence.

It took minutes for Inuyasha to recover from the shock. Then he smiled and said, "Thanks for offering, Sesshomaru…. I….I really didn't expect you to….." Inuyasha sighed and went on, "…..But we have made this village our home" as he pointed toward Kagome, his pups, Miroku and family, Shippou and Kaede. "We protect this and the nearby villages from evil's harm. We're comfortable here than anywhere else….. Besides, I'm not really the ruling type as you are", said Inuyasha with a confident smile. Kagome gazed at Inuyasha with satisfaction and pride.

Sesshomaru controlled himself from showing any emotion and nodded in agreement.

"If you so choose….."

"But you all are welcome to come and live with us, anytime!" Rin jumped in cheerfully.

Sesshomaru looked at her.

Rin met his face; then she scratched her head with a nervous chuckle, feeling she had just said something inappropriate.

Sesshomaru turned to others and nodded in agreement!

"But I will be there when you need me, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said as he held out his hand to his brother.

Sesshomaru looked at the held out hand as if it were some foreign creature. He is not used to such practices. Then he slowly held out his own hand to meet Inuyasha's. The Inu brothers clasped their hand tightly and it somehow gave them both the usual physical and mental strength they were experiencing every time, in the company of each other.

The audience was stunned.

Kagome and Rin hugged each other giggling hysterically, at the sight of their respective husbands holding hands.

"and I thought I'd never live so long to see this day!" said a bewildered Shippou.

Normally Sesshomaru would never say or do such things he just said and did. His pride was too big for those. But in his final ordeal with Lord Indira, he was so helpless in saving his mate and pup and even himself. He became aware of the fact that his pride, ego, strength and power which he valued so much did not come to his aid. In fact, his pride and ego were in the way. He became conscious of the fact that, although pride and ego are essential for a male demon lord, sometimes, they may have to be compromised. He finally realized that it was NOT his strength and power that granted him the Nectar of Immortality; It was actually his TRUE LOVE FOR RIN…..

Unbeknownst to all, a spirit majestically stood in the sky.

_I was waiting for this day to come all these centuries. You both have finally gotten along. My gratitude is for the Gods of Heaven….. or more likely for __**your mates**__. I am proud of you, my sons…. You have brought your father happiness and contentment…. Thank you…._

With that the spirit of Inu No Taisho disappeared.

Instinctively both brothers looked up at the sky in unison. The sky was clear….

* * *

Sesshomaru never died. Moments after the disappearance of Sesshomaru and Lord Indira, the cave was filled by blinding light. The next thing Inuyasha, Jaken and Ah-Un saw was that they were back at the village. Sesshomaru was also there laying unconscious. Everyone were taken aback, but were all the more joyous at their sudden return. Rin was anxious about the unconscious Sesshomaru. Jaken told her what sacrifice Sesshomaru had done for her. She broke into sobs. Her worried voice, call and sobs brought him back to consciousness.

* * *

Supper was over.

The Inu brothers instructed their own mates to have their Nectar already.

When Inu wives drank the glowing liquid, brightest golden light filled them both entirely.

Then the light slowly faded and they were back to normal.

The Inu wives blinked blankly. The Inu brothers shot a blank blink in return. The wives licked their lips.

"It's very sweet" said Kagome.

"and I thought it'd be tasteless like water" said Rin.

A second passed.

Both girls burst into fits of giggles.

Inuyasha snorted, "Ah, man!"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Hmph! Women!"

"We took all the trouble in getting it and they are laughing!" Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru grumpily.

"How preposterous!" Sesshomaru shot.

"Awww! Thank you Inuyasha!", Kagome hugged Inuyasha.

"I Love you, Lord Sesshomaru!", Rin went and hugged Sesshomaru.

Inu brothers huffed in tandem that they were being embarrassed by their own mates in public. While Inuyasha blushed, Sesshomaru suppressed his own. But only the supreme God would have known how blissful and content the brothers were, having been reunited with their own family!

* * *

**YEP! Sesshomaru and his troop were only teleported back to the village in moments, without a scratch. Thanks to the Lord of Heaven…. There is NO QUESTION OF DEATH at all! Sesshomaru is as HALE AND HEALTHY AS ALWAYS….! **

**I am sorry for the terrible cliffhanger of chap 10. I had no intention of torturing you or for getting more reviews. I just wanted to display to you all, a simple sample of Sesshomaru's deep love for Rin.**

**I am also sorry if this chap seemed too spiritual…. Plzz forgive me if it was intolerable or offensive…. Again, this is purely for entertainment. Hope you enjoyed….**

**This is the last chap! So I request all readers to review, including those who have never reviewed… plzz tell me how you feel…. Only your words inspire me to write more stories and to improve them…. My humble request…. Plzzz review…. If you have no time or patience, one letter of review will do ^^**

**THANKS FOR READING… I LOVE YOU ALL! ^^**

**I have a VERY CUTE AND INTRIGUING EPILOGUE coming up…..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi beloved readers!**

**As always, thanks for the reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! I hope all read my response in PMs….**

**Thank you SapphireEyesInTheSky for your continuing support! Thank you guest reviewer mandamoonrose for your kind and warm words!… Thank you guest reviewer Merry Mary and BlushPH for your sincere reviews!….**

**GOOD NEWS! This is a pleasant surprise for you! (or so I hope it is…^^')**

**Owing to all your reviews and PMs expressing your deep regrets that the story has ended, I have expanded the story and have added one more chapter…. **

**Hope you like it ^^**

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the hut when Rin was sitting alone with her heavy tummy. He hastened toward her and took her in a light embrace, considering the bump on tummy. It was their first private moment together, after Sesshomaru's return.

Sesshomaru scented tears. His eyes widened and his stomach squeezed.

"Rin"

"I was so scared when I came to know that you lied to me…. You were gone for so many months without even a word from you. You took the life out of me when I heard of what you did to get the nectar for me, Lord Sesshomaru. How could I live an immortal life, without you?"

Her words pierced through Sesshomaru like swords.

"…I did what I had to"

"But, Lord Ses-"

"Rin. I made a promise to you that you will always be with me forever, did I not?"

"…yes…"

"I pursued the quest to accomplish that promise…. to make you an immortal like me…."

"….."

"I needed to ensure that you become an immortal at all costs…. Towards the end, I had to choose to sacrifice my life for that". Sesshomaru chose not to tell Rin that their pup and her had been in grave danger of maternal delivery before she consumed the nectar.

"But still-"

"Hush" Sesshomaru said, as he placed his forefinger on her lips. He has to silence her somehow, before the smart woman cross-questions him and gets the truth of the danger that no longer exists now.

Rin blushed. Bull's eye!

His eyes fell on her lips. He removed his finger and said with his gaze fixed on her lips, "By the way, Rin….. Do you know that you can interpret fortune and horoscope by reading lines on the lips?" BLATANT LIE! THERE IS NO SUCH THING!

Rin had heard of palm-reading, but 'lip-reading'…? Her face reddened, "oh! R-re-really?!" she stuttered nervously.

Bull's eye! Successfully distracted from the unwanted topic!

"Yes…. and… yours say….. hmm…." Sesshomaru dragged as he pretended as if he was actually reading those lip-lines and interpreting something out of it. Great actor!

Rin's whole being turned into a tomato, having her husband staring so intensely at her lips. Their faces only inches apart.

"Just as I suspected. You will give me a daughter." Sesshomaru affirmed.

"What!? And I thought I'll get a son!"

_Rin, you'll believe anything I say. How naïve! _

"and I even made clothes for the little guy. I also bought-"

"Enough", with that Sesshomaru took her lips and mind. It must have been the longest and the most passionate kiss between them. It's been a long time, y'know! Sesshomaru painfully controlled the urge to disrobe her and take her completely.

They broke away and Sesshomaru enjoyed the sight of his flustered mate. Then, the all-smiling Rin hid her face behind her palms as his eyes and actions flushed her beyond words.

"Oh! He's-I mean, she's kicking"

He leaned forward and placed one side of his face on her tummy. He could feel movement against him. Sesshomaru smiled a very small smile.

"Oh yeah! Dinner's at Sango's. Let's go" Rin said.

They both got up. Sesshomaru inwardly cursed Totosai and Myoga for messing up the pregnant Rin's mind and making her worry so much. _They will pay…._

As the exited they witnessed a huge turmoil.

*CRASH*

Inuyasha on the ground.

"TOTOSAI! MYOGA! I'LL CRUSH YOUR BONES TO DUST!" Inuyasha cursed.

"and that was for lying to me. SIT!" Kagome yelled.

*CRASH*

Sesshomaru got anxious. He took Rin in his arms and fled from the brutal battle-field immediately. It is harmful for the mother and the pup in tummy to witness violence.

"and that was for…..

They heard Kagome's voice fading as they flew across the village.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. _At least my mate will not harass me like that._

* * *

Rin gave birth to… A SON! Just as she wished!

Both mother and child were well. The pup was SOOO CUUUTE! He was chubby; cuddly; He had lush white hair; big amber eyes; blue crescent moon on forehead; pink lines on his eyelids; perfect pink lips; looked like a replica of Sesshomaru, except for two things. His cheeks had uneven blue marks like his grandfather; he had puppy dog ears.

Sesshomaru was a proud father. He took the bundle in his arms and gently stroked his cheeks. They felt too soft for Sesshomaru's hard hand. The pup cackled. _He has Rin's smile…. _Sesshomaru thought with satisfaction.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, you said we'll get a girl, didn't you?" Rin asked like a sincere student seeking clarification from a teacher.

_I knew she'll ask me that! _"Yes", said Sesshomaru being as stoic as ever.

"then how come-"

"Even now I say, we will beget a girl"

"Huh!?"

"I never said that my first pup will be a girl. Can you deny that?", Sesshomaru stated coolly.

*GASP* Rin blushed and ringled.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin were back at their palace; their home…. They resumed their normal routine. The pup was named, 'Hiroshi'. Rin took great care of the Hiroshi. Sesshomaru and Rin were happy and content.

Soon Sesshomaru's mother entered.

"So this is my half-breed of a grandson" she said as she looked at the infant, with cold indifference.

Before the annoyed Sesshomaru could think of a retort, she held out her hand to Hiroshi. The infant giggled and held her finger with his small hand. She smiled! But it was only a small, momentary smile. Her facial expressions were visibly softened at the sight of her cackling grandson.

Rin and Sesshomaru were astounded at the sight.

Inu mother slightly nodded her acknowledgement at the couple as she said, "Sesshomaru. Rin".

Then she left to her chambers, while a horde of servants came one by one to place her gifts for her grandson in his chamber.

* * *

Rin placed the sleeping infant in the cradle. Before she could tuck him in with a blanket she was urgently summoned to Sesshomaru's study. So she immediately rushed to his side.

Sesshomaru handed over to her, those presents from Inuyasha's family; they were delivered to them by a demon servant.

Rin smiled warmly. What a loving family she has! And the word 'family' includes Sesshomaru's mother, mind you.

Suddenly, she felt Sesshomaru's hands tightly wrapping around her frame from behind. His lips were tracing the side of her face – her temple, cheek, jawline, then to her neck. His hands were not idle. They were travelling across all inappropriate places in her body.

Rin was panting. She was desperate for these touches. He stealthily untied her obi and began undressing her.

"How…..ah!...h-how come you are more aff-affectionate *Gasp!* these days?" Rin finally managed to choke out. Sesshomaru hardly acts like that when at work.

"Do you need to ask? I am coping up with all that I missed in those months away from you" Sesshomaru's voice was huskier than usual and it sucked the life out of her.

Rin chuckled, "Then you have a loooong way to go, Milord….. I guess y- ***GASP* SESSHOMARU!" **Rin's body bolted at the most inappropriate and sensual acts of his lips, hands and body.

"Yes. So prepare yourself", Sesshomaru whispered seductively in her ears. Rin gasped again at that. Those words struck lightning through her body.

"This is not the *MOANS*…. place…. *GASP*….. or time" Rin was puzzled to know that it was her who was making all these strange noises. She couldn't believe her ears. Was that HER voice!?

Sesshomaru answered her by sealing her mouth with his, not letting her to talk further. She felt as if her solid body was sizzling in heat and it was melting away.

He was desperate. Uncontrollably. It was very clear to Rin. She was the happiest being in the world, because it was HER and ONLY her who made this cold, unfeeling demon lord so wildly desperate.

_….'cold'? 'COLD'?... __**MY BABY!**_

Rin writhed out of Sesshomaru's grasp and began dressing up hastily.

Sesshomaru who had not yet recovered from the trance completely, gazed at her in confusion.

"I left Hiroshi un-tucked with blanket, when I was called urgently to your study! He must be cold now! I MUST HURRY!", Rin began running when suddenly she stopped in her track.

She turned, quickly bowed and stated sincerely, "I'm very sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I will be back in an instant and we shall continue". With that she ran off.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on his desk and bent it to place his chin on his palm. His eyes admiring the empty spot in which she had stood and had given a hurried apology. He was amused beyond words.

_"….and we shall continue"_

Sesshomaru's chest rumbled for a moment, emitting what they normally call as 'chuckle'.

Then he quickly made a resolution. He decided to _'continue' _as his mate had said, in their bedchambers.

**-IN THE MEAN TIME- (right after Rin left Hiroshi un-tucked, towards Sesshomaru's study)**

The infant that was asleep awoke at the cold. But he did not cry. Instead, he was cackling at the form before him. That form tucked Hiroshi with the blanket with a hand. Quickly Hiroshi's hands held the hand of that form and he cackled more excitedly at that. The other hand of that form gently patted the infant to sleep. The infant unconsciously let go of the hand he was holding. He was in the depth if his slumber.

_Sleep peacefully, Hiroshi. You will grow into a fine young demon. You will surpass your own father in strength, power and virtue. Now, sleep well. I BLESS YOU, MY GRANDSON._

With that the form vanished.

INU NO TAISHO…..

Rin entered moments later, only to find the boy sleeping tight. Blanket tucked in perfectly.

_Strange…. I'm sure I left him un-tucked! How come-_

"Rin"

Sesshomaru's voice sent shivers down her spine. With him around and in 'that' kind of mood she knew she cannot analyze or even think of anything sensibly.

_Oh well! It must be some servant who tucked him in._

"Uh-Rin"

Rin got startled at Sesshomaru's impatience. "huh!?... I'm coming, Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

**Well…. Did you like it….? I'm sorry I have not written any LEMON. But I shall try to write something close to or related to it, although not explicit and elaborate as LEMON, like how I have written in this chap.**

**Okay! Now the story has ended finally. The next one is epilogue which will be published soon….**

**Epilogue will be full of fluffy sessXrin moments….**

**Plzzz review…. :D**


	13. EPILOGUE

**Hi my lovely readers!**

**THIS IS IT! :'( I regret that the story has come to an end.. but it HAS to someday…. *sniff-sniff* anyway, miss you all! **

**Don't worry you guys, from now on, I'll be fully into my other fic 'Landlord of the West', so I will be entertaining you in some form or the other! Let's keep in touch through that fic :) at least we won't be missing each other completely….**

**MY FINAL THANKS FOR THIS STORY: for the reviews, PMs, following and favouriting! I hope all have read my response in PMs….**

**Thank you SapphireEyesInTheSky for your constant reviewing! **

**Thank you sooo much my dear guest reviewers! ^^**

**Merry Mary: Thank u so much for pointing out those parts u enjoyed the most. I have added the winter season part for YOU! I hope I satisfied your wish ^_^**

* * *

It was winter when the Sesshomaru paid his visit to his brother's family, with Rin, Hiroshi, Jaken and Ah-Un. The demon lord told Inuyasha that Rin wanted to visit. But he didn't admit that he himself had wished to check upon his brother and his family. Inuyasha, although dumb witted that he is, did manage to read his older brother's concern from the expression in his eyes and demeanor. The half-demon was secretly happy at that. However, he acted indifferent with Sesshomaru, though. What else can we expect of the proud, arrogant and unflinching brothers?

"Hold Master Hiroshi still, human!" Jaken screeched at Kagome who was cradling little Hiroshi in her arms. The pup was all wrapped up with thick covers and blankets that only the cute, tiny head was visible in the big bundle.

"Don't be so edgy, Jaken! Hiroshi must be held at the right angle before he is fed!" Kagome retorted.

"I KNOW THAT! Lord Sesshomaru has appointed only ME, as his heir's full-time guardian, and I know how he must be fed! Only I shall feed him. As a guardian it is my duty to make sure Master Hiroshi is well fed!" Jaken declared, holding his head high.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "whatever"

Rin smiled warmly at the duo.

Rin knew that, although Jaken has expressed that he insisted upon feeding Hiroshi himself, only because it was his duty to make sure the pup is fed, inwardly, Jaken loves Hiroshi as how he loves his own lord Sesshomaru that he always looks forward to every opportunity to pamper the pup. Sesshomaru would never let Jaken touch his shadow, let alone pamper him. So Jaken has only Hiroshi as his outlet, to express his love and devotion for Sesshomaru.

***RUMBLE***

The three elders were alarmed.

"What was that!?" Jaken exclaimed.

Rin turned her attention to the sky and began, "The sky seems clear as crystal….."

"…..But where did the thunder erupt from" Kagome finished.

***TUMBLE***

Hiroshi was instantly left with Jaken to care, as the Inu wives rushed out of the hut to see which storm or tornado has originated.

"SEE! I told ya, I won't go easy one ya!" Inuyasha called proudly.

*Author saying it in a bored, matter-of-fact tone* Yes. As you have rightly guessed, indeed the thunder of a Inuyasha and tornado of a Sesshomaru are fighting.

Inu wives went panicky.

"Don't tell me, the pathetic wobbling you just did was an attack" Sesshomaru said, his voice as deadly freezing as it always was whenever he fights with Inuyasha. But Rin didn't fail to notice the amusement tinted in his tone.

"Grrrrr…" Inuyasha growled. "OH YEAH?! Then how about…. THIS" Inuyasha snarled as he shot an even bigger demonic snowball.

"Inuyasha!" "Lord Sesshomaru!" The Inu wives called in tandem, which fell on deaf ears.

Several moments of 'RUMBLING' and 'TUMBLING' passed and it was difficult to say who was winning.

Sango, Miroku and Kaede reached the snowfield-NO! 'battlefield'. As usual, Shippou was baby-sitting Inuyasha's little children. He does love them, but it still is a surprise, he's not even bored of the task, yet. Miroku was holding up his sutras and Sango was readied in her fighting stance with her Hiraikotsu.

"Don't bother, you guys. They will not die" Kagome told them calmly, having her eyes half-closed.

"But Kagome-" Rin began in her worried tone.

"Don't worry, Rin. Just look at them. They've been fighting for a while but they really don't seem to be after each other's life. They're just having a snowball fight…."

"You really think so…?" Rin asked as she shifted her worried gaze to the fighting scene in front of her. The spectators were staring stupidly in the same direction.

"Looks more like a snowball 'WAR' to me!" Rin opined.

"Well, you can't expect anything less from those two, Rin" Kagome reasoned, still having her eyes half-close in boredom. Then she turned her gaze to the brothers, "They're just two extremes. Be it battling or 'brother'ing*" *(A/N:- 'brother'ing here means expressing brotherly love)

"Inu brothers fighting without the least intention of killing each other" Kaede said with a blank face.

Rin tilted her head thoughtfully with an 'O' on her mouth.

"I just don't believe it" Miroku said with a shocked expression, as he lowered his sutra-holding hands.

"I don't even know whether it's a good sign or not" a surprised Sango said as she relaxed.

"well, it isn't a good sign, but…..it isn't bad after all!" Rin said cheerily as she regained her spirit.

Having been clearly confused, the spectators turned their attention to Rin.

Rin smiled brightly in return to their perplexed stares.

***WAILS***

Hiroshi's cry was heard from the hut. Rin broke out of her trance and hurried after him.

Sesshomaru halted. He sighed and said, as he turned to leave in the direction of his wailing son, "This Sesshomaru has no time to waste on a weakling such as you, Inuyasha".

"HEY! COME BACK YOU, COWARD-"

***CRASH***

A huge mountain of snow avalanched on Inuyasha.

"yup! He deserved it alright" Miroku concluded. Then the gang retreated with a bored look on their faces.

* * *

**-AFTER THREE YEARS-**

"Lady Rin, I do not understa-" Began a maid before she got interrupted.

"I'm coming, Sarah!" called Rin who was having little Hiroshi on her lap. _I knew I should have demonstrated to her once! _

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you please keep your eye on Hiroshi till I fetch his nutritional potion? I'm sorry I'm asking you this, but Master Jaken is on his way-"

"I will", _You need to apologize…?_ _will I not do even this for you…? _Sesshomaru was continuing his examination of his ancestral weaponry and he answered without even diverting his attention. The couple and the pup were having their time together in the garden. Sesshomaru is not wearing any armour.

"Thank you, milord!" Rin replied as she left Hiroshi on the ground and left.

Sesshomaru was still keen on his examination, when he heard his son cackle.

*CURIOUS*

Sesshomaru tore his attention from his subject and shot a glance at Hiroshi which was almost too late for the agile demon lord. His eyes went wide; heart sunk for a flicker of moment when he saw that the little pup has managed to crawl its way to the edge of a pond.

*DASH*

Sesshomaru held Hiroshi in his hand the next second.

The pup struggled in the hands of the sire, to be broken away from the iron grip. Sesshomaru, then became aware of a fact. _He's much stronger than a half-bre*NO*half-demon of his standards…. _Sesshomaru felt proud as a father. _'Father'…. _The term 'father' felt strange but all the more delightful to the dog demon. He is a 'father'; and some day his son will address him so. Sesshomaru's lips budged a little, which seemed like a smirk.

*SWOOSH*

It took a moment for Sesshomaru to break from his dazing to notice that his son had escaped his grasp. But how…? The father's eyes sought a puny, but all the more cutest white pup soaring towards the sky at high speed. The pup had actually transformed in order to break away from Sesshomaru's hold and he had succeeded!

_He…..he can transform! _This was no time for Sesshomaru to assess and analyze his son's demonic powers. Even Sesshomaru had to transform in order to catch up with the pup.

*SNATCH*

The pup was caught by the dog in no time.

Sesshomaru was shocked beyond explanation _How could this be…!? Even I, a full-fledged demon had learnt the art of transformation only when I was thirty years old…. And in just three and a half years, this infant of a half-demon, Hiroshi can actually transform into a dog demon…!_

*FLIP*

Hiroshi had managed to transform back into his humanoid, or more like 'babynoid' form and slithered out of Sesshomaru's hold again. The cackling kid was fearlessly plunging towards the ground from the sky, with a huge smile plastered on its face, ready to be shattered to pieces. Sesshomaru was horrified and he dashed towards the pup at lightning speed.

*SNATCH AND TIGHT HOLD*

***CRASH***

With the speed at which Sesshomaru had taken off, he somehow managed to get a tight, protective hold of his son; but he failed to stop himself from crashing to a huge bed of bushes on the ground.

Hiroshi was tightly wrapped around by his father, so he survived the fall without a scratch. But the same cannot be said in the case of the father though.

*GASP*

Rin was in front of the standing figure and the small form with her eyes wide open; jaws dropped; shock brimming on her face.

A mildly scratched Sesshomaru; green leaves adorning his messed up silver hair; broken twigs and sticks decorating his armour; dirt and dust perfuming his now torn attire; the best part of the scene was… HIROSHI! clean and tidy; warm and cozy; sparkly and 'cackle'y; in his father's arms.

"Ma!" the baby greeted his mother innocently, as if it knew nothing of what had just happened.

"mmhf…" Rin's shoulders jolted and she quickly shut her mouth with her free hand as a ringle threatened to erupt.

A second passed.

*RINGLES- RINGLES- RINGLES- RINGLES* Rin was ringling so wildly that her other hand lost the grip of Hiroshi's potion.

*GRAB* Jaken entered the scene at the right moment to catch Hiroshi's potion from crashing to the ground. As both his hands reflexively caught the food bowl, one of the hands that was holding his staff of two heads released its hold.

*BONK*

The staff fell on Jaken's head abruptly…. or more like 'unfortunately'.

The unconscious Jaken was still cautious enough to keep his grip on the bowl. Good job, Jaken! Way to go!

"Thank you, master Jaken! You're uh….you're injured. I'll feed Hiroshi this time. You can leave now" Rin said after having recovered from her laughter and took the bowl from him.

Rin fed Hiroshi of the nutritional potion and to Sesshomaru's surprise, the baby eagerly ate it in seconds, without protest.

"Your son is too mischievous for his size and age" Sesshomaru complained as he tightened his hold on the pup than ever before.

"When he misbehaves, he becomes _MY_ son; but when he's well-mannered, he becomes _yours!" _Rin made a complaint in return in her playful tone.

Sesshomaru stifled his smirk and had his stoic mask on. "Obviously. Typical of the parent he is resembling", he said in his usual, smooth monotone. Which means, Rin 'misbehaves', while Sesshomaru is "well-mannered'.

"*GASP* Sesshomaru! You're mean!" Rin exclaimed, trying to fake a shocked expression. Sesshomaru still had his mask of indifference on.

Rin smiled and cuddled up to him. "If that is the case, I'd rather have Hiroshi as '_your' _son. I want him to resemble you in everything and I mean EVERYTHING!" Rin declared with paramount confidence.

Stoic masked slipped. Sesshomaru was taken aback. Rin never ceases to amaze him with her profound love for him. She can vividly display her love and affection for him with utmost spontaneity, in many ways he never could himself. The God was right. She was indeed a _'treasure'_. HIS GREATEST TREASURE.

The last microscopic bit of resentment and disregard he had for his father Inu No Taisho, for mating with a human; for denying him Tesseiga and Sounga, but professed him only with Tenseiga, finally vanished. Inu father has actually left a legacy for his sons, of mating with a kind, noble human woman in order to be the strongest; most powerful; most contented; most peaceful.

Had Sesshomaru possessed Tesseiga and Sounga, it would have been chaotic. Not Having Tenseiga would have been even worse. No Tenseiga would mean No Rin. _NO! _Life would have been HELL if Sesshomaru had not Tenseiga but only the other two swords. THANK GOODNESS! Inu father gave Sesshomaru, Rin, through Tenseiga. What Sesshomaru had wanted in terms of power and strength, he got them all; not just physical but moral as well. Not just that, but a peaceful life of family, contentment, and love…. All due to the one human _Rin….._

Sesshomaru never talks. He only does. He covered Rin's mouth with his as he delved upon their love. He was kissing her feverishly; savouring her lips as if he was tasting them for the first time. Rin has the sweetest voice; she makes the sweetest smile; she utters the sweetest words. Sesshomaru had always wondered how…. Then he realized…. That the voice, smile and words flow through these sweetest lips; sweetest tongue…. _How sweet…! _

"pa!"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open at the call of Hiroshi who was busily occupied with his little ball. Sesshomaru abruptly broke the kiss and focused his attention on Hiroshi.

Then the baby turned it's big golden eyes towards Sesshomaru and called again, "pa!". (Don't worry you guys. The baby didn't notice its parents kissing. Sesshomaru is very particular about privacy, his son's innocence and such things)

Sesshomaru was frozen. That was the first time the pup had addressed him as 'father'.

The baby tilted it's silver head like how his mother does, and again called "pa!" as if it was wondering why Sesshomaru seemed so shocked.

Sesshomaru smiled! He cradled little Hiroshi in his arms and embraced him gently. Moments passed and the baby dozed off.

Hiroshi was laid in his golden cradle in an instant.

Sesshomaru was at such a blissful state of mind, he simply could not get over himself. He wanted more of this joy; excitement; thrill; everything that involves fatherhood. He even wanted to father many pups, as just one pup seemed too lacking.

Sesshomaru gaze fell on Rin. Somehow Rin managed to read his mind from the predatory look in her husband's eyes. Rin blushed furiously and before she knew it, she was laid on their royal mattress, Sesshomaru's enormous stature shadowing her small figure completely. She made a loud gasp as she felt her husband's skin touch hers all over. When were they disrobed…? Despite these years of love-making Rin still had not learnt to cope up with his speed.

Sesshomaru was all too aware of his best strengths and her worst weaknesses, that he mercilessly tortured her. Rin was drowned in overwhelming pleasure. Sesshomaru was no exception; he himself was in his own world of pleasure and his hormones began debating upon _'who was experiencing greater pleasure, him or her?'_.

Sesshomaru always enjoyed their love-making, not just because of the pleasure, but because of something else. Every time they make love, Rin submits to him by calling and holding him, as if to seek **_protection_**. Yes. During those moments when it was only him who was causing her the delightful pain and torture, she still seeks his protection with absolute trust, like she always does; as if that is the only thing she can do; as if Sesshomaru is the only thing she knows. No word can express how proud; how contended; how special he had felt at her act of instincts: seeking his protection with absolute trust. What happened between them thereafter is too obvious; hardly requires elaboration, does it…? *author's wink*

* * *

**-AFTER THIRTY YEARS-**

The incessant melody of Rin's ringling could be heard by Sesshomaru from his study within his private quarters. He was indeed puzzled. His mate constantly smiles; always laughs. But what was SO amusing that was making her EXPLODE with fits of ringles? He simply couldn't concentrate on his tasks for the day. He sighed aloud and got up. He marched towards the room from which her ringles were being heard, supposedly the chamber of the 'Heir' of the West. He slid open the door to behold a queer, yet a very intriguing sight. Upon seeing her mate, Rin clasped her hands on her mouth to control her ringles.

All Sesshomaru saw was a little man; age, three; clad in white Haori having red flower designs at the edges; small armor befitting the little fellow's frame; spiked armour on his left hand; of course, small fluffy mokomoko on right shoulder; white hakama tied with yellow-blue sash; black shoes; his own mini sword; long silver hair cascading below his shoulder blade; puppy dog ears; blue crescent moon on forehead; jagged blue stripes on cheeks just like his grandsire; small sealed lips, slightly pouting; big shiny amber eyes, half-closed, coldly regarding (gazing) the sire (i.e. Sesshomaru); stoic face in place; a miniature version of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru blinked once.

The little man blinked twice.

Inwardly Sesshomaru was amused to no limit. But his own stoic face showed nothing. However, Rin noticed that his lips twitched to atomic extent to control a smile. His amber eyes were all-smiling though.

"Hiroshi", it is the sire's way of calling his son to him.

"huff!" The kid scoffed at his father!

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. But he quickly gained composure.

At this scene, Rin felt she was about to die out of controlling her laughter. Her whole body was shaking; she only let out whimpers; poor girl just couldn't laugh her heart out.

The kid dittoed his father even in his graceful walk. He went straight to his mother and settled himself on her lap.

Sesshomaru's keen eyes followed every movement of his son. His amusement hit the sky.

"mmhf… Now, Now Hiroshi! ggg…gurr… That is no way to respect your….mummff….. father…" Rin managed to say, struggling to keep a tight leash on her tickled up funny bone.

The kid scowled his adorable face and crossed his tiny arms and "huff"ed again. "But I wish to be like my father"

"Gasp!" Rin was shocked; It took all strength in her body to control her laughter. She took a long, deep breathe and let it out to ease her all-excited nerves. "Your father is never like that" Rin lied shamelessly. "Now apologize!"

"Huff" Again!

By that time Sesshomaru was beside Rin. He nonchalantly lifted the toddler in one hand, bringing him up to meet stoic face-to-stoic face. Two pairs of amber eyes locked in a steady gaze. Sesshomaru couldn't help raising an eyebrow. All ringles that Rin was holding back blasted and she fell on the futon ringling hysterically. _Like father, like son, I guess. But this is just too much for me! _

The toddler is only an amateur in wearing a deadpan façade. So the kid broke his cold demeanor after being pierced through by the sire's stare. He shot a smile, almost as wide as his mother and said, "I am sorry, father"

"Hn"

*Rin's ringling sound playing in the background the whole time*

Sesshomaru glanced once at Rin willing her to stop her ringling. She complied immediately by taking a deep breathe in and out, thrice.

"Come"

Sesshomaru carried his son to the garden; Rin at his heels.

While Hiroshi was playing, Sesshomaru took Rin in his arms.

Rin noticed a glint of mischief in her husband's eyes. She was sure he was hiding something from her.

"What is it, Milord?" Rin asked.

"…She's coming", Sesshomaru answered.

Rin looked around to find nobody, "Who?"

"My daughter"

"What?!"

"You're carrying, Rin"

*GASP!*

~_I Love you, Rin. You'll always be with me_ _FOREVER and EVER~_

* * *

**THE END~**

**Yes! Being the quarter-demons Inuyasha's children are still little kids. The half-demon, Hiroshi is still an infant in his 3 years of age and it has taken 30 years for him to look like a 3 year old. I hope you find it logical…. **

**This is THE END… So I request all readers to REVIEW AND EXPRESS what you feel about this sequel…. Only your words have made me an author for three fics by now, else I would have stopped with my first fic…. **

**If you find NO TIME, then plzzz do this SIMPLEST 2-SECONDED, 2-STEP PROCESS: 1) type one word/alphabet/ number/symbol; 2) click 'Post Review' button. DONE! Both you and I are HAPPY! CHEERS! :D (surely u'd be having 2 seconds of time at least, right? ^_^) **

**PLZZZ REVIEW...**


End file.
